


A cherry for two

by Xiumin_Jade



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Oblivious, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumin_Jade/pseuds/Xiumin_Jade
Summary: As another year goes by, Minseok has a new roomate that year as his hyung, Changmin, graduated. When a tall endearing boy with big ears and puppy eyes gets inside the room, Minseok is determinated to become the best hyung possible. But Chanyeol can help but crush over his little hyung who's always there for him.I'm sorry I'm horrible with summaries
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 7
Collections: Vargavinter Round 1





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt VV1-100 for the Vargavinter Fic Fest!
> 
> First of all I want to thank a lot the mods for all the delays I had with deadlines and for all the efforts they made with this fest!  
> Also I eant to apologize to the prompter as I think I may not have written it completely accord to what you may have had in mind!  
> And also I want to apologize for any grammar mistakes as English is not my first language and I didn't let my beta have enough time to correct them correctly, I'll correct them on a later date...  
> And also I would love if any of you would leave kudos and comments as they make me incredibly happy!

Minseok decided the next time he was going to accept help from his parents, friends or anybody else, as he carried all his belongings with him back to his dorm. Last year his roommate Changmin helped him carry everything, but this year that wasn’t going to happen, since Changmin graduated last semester. 

He cursed when he hit one of his suitcases and he hurt his little toe with it. He got to the elevator and sighed. He had the tendency to not bother anyone, and also a little obsession with arriving ahead of the time to every place he was supposed to go. That’s why he was one hour ahead of everyone of his friends in the dorms, not even the student in charge of distributing the keys of their rooms to the new students was in his place at the entrance. 

He managed to fit everything into the little elevator and pressed the number 3. Minseok normally used the stairs to come and go from his room, but not this time, and not with everything he had to carry alone. When he stepped into his room he went directly to his bed and threw himself at it completely exhausted, he wasn’t weak, he went to the gym a few times a week and he had the strongest arms among his friends, but he had too many things and he had carried two big suitcases, his backpack and two extra travel bags full of things, and the next weeks his parent were sending him a few boxes with some food and a rice cooker. 

He rolled in his bed till he laid looking at the other bed in the room, this year Changmin wasn’t going to be with him, he was supposed to get a new roommate, and he couldn’t lie to himself, he was nervous about it. Minseok was shy to new people, and he was a complete chaos inside his head when talking to strangers, but on the outside he was a polite guy capable of staying calm. Minseok was afraid about his new roommate, he wished a quiet and clean guy, who didn’t party too often and nice enough to become friends, as he was before with Changmin, even though Changmin wasn’t the cleanest guy on earth. 

He buried his head on the pillow and got up from his bed to organize everything. In the room everything had it’s exact place, and he was quick putting everything where it belonged. He put some music on the background and hummed along with it while organizing everything, so he didn’t hear the knock on the door, too focused singing along to Changmin’s voice on the TVXQ song that was playing. 

Minseok started dancing over the bridge of the song but while he was living the moment of his life he stumbled upon something and fell over that something. Minseok cursed in a low voice and tried to get up from the thing he stumbled upon, realizing then that it was not a thing, but a person. 

Minseok got up immediately and offered his hand to the other guy to get up. The guy accepted his hand and got up, and Minseok felt slightly intimidated by the height of the boy before him. 

It was a tall guy, Minseok estimated around 1’90, long legs, and a well built body, if his arms were a good indication, he had black curly hair, and his ears stood out, and were red, as if he was embarrassed, something Minseok understood, after all he fell into the other guy. 

-Hello!-Minseok said snapping from his mind, checking out the new guy wasn’t a good start if this was his new roommate

\- My name is Kim Minseok, music majoring, third year- He bowed and smiled at him- Nice to meet you

-Oh- The guy said with a deep voice and slightly blushed- I’m Park Chanyeol, this is my first year, I’ll be also studying music. 

They stared at each other in silence and Minseok wanted to laugh about how cute Chanyeol was. He felt they would become good friends. Minseok wasn’t going to lie to himself, he wanted to take Chanyeol everywhere and presume of his roommate. the last time someone of his group of friends got a new roommate it was an idiot, the poor Junmyeon had to endure with the stupid and sexist guy for the whole semester before the guy was expelled for harrassing a girl.

“Since you’re new here, let me show you around” Minseok proposed Chanyeol “Or did you have any other plans?”

Chanyeol was slightly blushed and stuttered a bit when he answered, Minseok saw that the guy was still too nervous, and decided to make him feel as welcome as possible, so he could relax. They were going to share a room for a long time after all.

“I didn’t plan anything” Chanyeol said “I don’t know anyone here”

“I’ll fix that” Minseok told him “I’ll introduce you to some of my friends, you’ll see, they’re great”

Minseok then helped Chanyeol get all his belongings inside the room, it looked like Chanyeol brought his sister’s car in order to be able to carry everything. When they finished it was almost lunch time, and after sending a few messages, Minseok took Chanyeol to the cafeteria. The older boy watched Chanyeol look everywhere mesmerized, and he felt sympathetic, he was also like that when he got admitted into the University, it was not a little achievement, most of his friends got rejected from this University, and only him and Junmyeon, managed to get accepted. 

“Come this way Yeol” Minseok called him out “There’s a lot of people inside, don’t get lost, my friends already reserved a table for us”

Chanyeol followed him like a puppy, and he looked terrified by the mention of getting lost. He stayed close to Minseok when he got to the queue to order. 

“The menus are cheap, but if you don’t feel like ordering here there are a few restaurants outside the campus that are great, also, I’ll show you the kitchen on our floor, I’ve been able to survive exams only eating ramen thanks to it.” Minseok told him. 

Chanyeol suddenly paled and looked around and then to Minseok, who was curious about what was happening. 

“I forgot my wallet in the room” Chanyeol confessed “ I need to go back” 

“No way” Minseok replied “If you go back you won’t find any food later, and the queue will be horrible, I’ll treat you, since it’s your first day”

“Thank you hyung” Chanyeol replied 

After ordering, with Minseok explaining Chanyeol which dishes were the best and what desserts he should avoid, Minseok took them to a desk on the right, next to one of the exits, where a few people were already seated, two of them waving to Minseok. 

“Hey Seok” One of them called the older “We got you two a seat”

“Thanks Jun” Minseok replied and took a seat in front of the guy in an empty seat, Chanyeol sat at his side. Apart from them another 5 people were seated. “Well guys, this is Chanyeol, my new roommate. Chanyeol let me introduce them to you, although there’s someone I don’t know either”

Minseok then pointed the one who greeted the older from afar “This is Junmyeon, an old friend of mine, he is majoring in Law and Enterprise Management” Then he pointed a guy with a dimple and a sweet smile “This is Lay, but his chinese name is Yixing, he’s Chinese, and it’s majoring on Dance,third year as me, and it’s also taking a few courses on composition” Then he pointed to another one at his right, a guy with a cat-shaped smile “This is Jongdae, he is also another of my old friends, he’s also majoring in music, although he also starts university this year, I think he’ll be your classmate” 

“Nice to meet you man” Jongdae greeted Chanyeol and the later smiled back at him. 

“The guy next to Jongdae is Jongin, although his stage name is Kai, a lot of people calls him Kai, he’s also majoring in Dance as Lay, but he’s from second year, and I don’t know the other one”

“He’s Sehun” Kai replied “He’s my new roommate, Ravi went abroad this year. Sehun is majoring in Dance too, this is his first year”

“Nice to meet you Sehun, I’m Minseok” Minseok introduced himself.

“Nice to meet you all” Chanyeol introduced himself with a small bow “I’m Park Chanyeol, I’ll be majoring in music”

“He’s cute” Junmyeon told Minseok and Chanyeol blushed again “So formal, you don’t need, neither you Sehun, let’s be friends”

They ate making some small talk, Sehun didn’t participate much, and seemed as shy as Chanyeol, but Jongdae managed to engage them in a few conversations about music competitions. Minseok was thankful for that, Jongdae had the magical ability of making people feel more comfortable. 

“When do y’all start classes?” Minseok asked them “You had the presentation yet?

“We have it this afternoon, at five o’clock” Jongdae replied immediately “At the auditorium if I’m not mistaken, and classes will start tomorrow at nine”

“We’ll accompany you then, I don’t have classes till twelve tomorrow” Minseok told the three newbies “Jun, Lay, Kai, you?”

“We’ll accompany them too” Lay replied “Kai and I will be going to a practice room afterwards though, we wanted to warm up a bit before class tomorrow”

“I’ll go too” Junmyeon added “I don’t have class tomorrow, and this year I’m not in the student council anymore, I grew tired of it. Minseok, we can go prepare the party while they’re at the meeting, and then take them have some drinks”

“Party?” Lay asked “Are you hosting it again this year?”

“Yes, Heechul hyung asked me to, Changmin hyung was in charge the last years, and I helped him, so I’m the one who knows how to organize it better”

“Last year was incredible” Kai added “Best party ever, I ended up so wasted on the floor… Will you rent the same nightclub?”

“Yes, I already called them” Minseok replied “Changmin introduced me to the boss last year, I’ll introduce him to one of you next year before leaving”

“How much will the tickets be?” Lay asked 

“10.000 wons including two drinks, the first years also have a free shot” Xiumin explained “I’ll reserve you all a ticket, there’s only for 500 people, so consider yourselves lucky”

“Why so little?” Sehun asked

“This party was for a brotherhood like ten years ago, so it was only for the members, but brotherhoods disappeared from this university with the change of dean, so since then it was just for the ex-members, and now it’s only for people with connections, to explain it somehow” Junmyeon explained “Minseok got paired in the room with the last organizer of the party, so we got into the “VIP list” and Minseok’is the one who decides who’s invited since last year” Junmeyon exaggerated the words VIP list making quotes with his hands. 

“Junmyeon worked in the student council for a few years and he was the one that made us keep our position” Xiumin explained too “This sounds too snob if I explain it… Just attend, you’ll see, I’ll be selling the tickets the rest of this week, the party is on Friday, so the wasted people can recover before the next week.”

They talked a little bit more about the party and then Kai excused himself and Sehun as they wanted to go to their room before the presentation, and then Lay also went to his room to get some change clothes for after the practice. 

“Do you also want to go to our room to grab something? Or do you want to go walk around?” Minseok asked Chanyeol 

“I’m okay if we just walk around” Chanyeol replied in a quiet voice “Maybe you can show me the buildings so I don’t get lost?”

Minseok smiled and got up from his seat, Chanyeol after him, and Junmyeon excused himself too to go to the library, leaving the two of them alone, as Jongdae ran along Junmyeon. Minseok and Chanyeol left the cafeteria and went to the entrance, Minseok showed him where everything was in the central building, where the cafeteria was, he showed him where the dean office was located, the printer, the best bathrooms to go when it was packed, etc. 

When they got outside Minseok guided them to the building on the other side, the farthest one from the dormitories, it was the building where they had classes, it also had a lot of rooms for practicing, both for singing, dancing, acting or playing instruments, and explained Chanyeol that if he wanted one he should book it one day in advance. 

Then they went to the building behind, there it was the auditorium, and the rest of them were already waiting there. 

“It’s almost time, they should get going” Junmyeon told Minseok once they reached them “And you said that we were supposed to get to the nightclub in less than half an hour”

“Yeah that’s true” Minseok looked at Chanyeol and took a paper out of his pocket with a phone number written “This is my number, text me when you finish and I’ll send you the address of the place we will meet”

“But you have my number hyung” Chen complained “Why don’t you ask me?”

“Because you’ll probably fall asleep and because you never have battery in your phone” Xiumin replied and smirked “Also, he’s my roommate, he will need my phone number anyway, Yeol, text me when you’re done”

Chanyeol nodded and the three newbies watched Junmyeon and Xiumin leave the campus, Kai and Lay accompanied them inside the building and then left to go to a practice room.

Minseok walked along Junmyeon til the nightclub, it was near the campus, about ten minutes walking away, it was a big place with nice music and quality alcohol, it was a little bit expensive if you only drank strong drinks, but beer and shots were affordable. 

They arrived at the place at five thirty, the place was closed, as it was too early for them to open, but they knocked on the back door and a security guard quickly opened the door to let them in.

“Hey Xiu, how are you doing?” The security guard asked Minseok “Long time no see, you didn’t came see us this summer holidays”

“Hello Jackson” Minseok greeted back “I’ve been really busy this summer, I didn’t stay here this year”

“I heard Changmin is not here anymore” Jackson told him “I suppose you’ll organize the party now, who’s your friend?”

“Kim Junmyeon, but call him Suho, he’s an old friend” Xiumin replied “He’ll be helping me this year”

“Nice to meet you” Jackson greeted him “I’m Jackson Wang, the best security guard of this place”

“Don’t lie” Someone said from behind the counter “We all know Wonho works way better, and he arrives on time”

“Onew hyung” Minseok interrupted them, knowing that their discussions never ended “It’s nice to see you again!”

“Hey Xiu!” Onew greeted back with a smile “You took so long to see me, when you told me yesterday you were coming today I couldn’t believe it, first Max leaves, and you don’t come see me”

“Don’t be overdramatic hyung” Minseok told him “Today is the first day of University, and Changmin hyung graduated last year”

“Yeah, I know, I still have hard time believing it, he spent more time behind this counter than with books” Jackson interrupted 

“You’re wrong as always Jackson” Onew corrected him with a smile “But leaving all of that behind, who’s your friend?”

“I’m Kim Junmyeon, you can call me Suho” Junmyeon introduced himself “Xiumin’s friend”

“Nice, nice” Onew said “I’m Onew, the boss of this place, I suppose you’re here to organize everything. Well, everything is prepared, we just need to finish the details”

Onew took a few bottles of beer from the freezer and opened them, then he also got a few snacks and brought them to a table on the left side of the counter, where they sat. Jackson excused himself, and taking the bottle of beer walked out of the main room. 

“Well” Onew started talking after taking a long sip of his beer “What do you want to do this year?”

“I was thinking of something along the lines of last year, but with less people, only 500 people” Minseok said “There are not many newbies in my career this year”

“Okay, I prefer that too, our capacity limit it’s just over 600 and last year we were almost 1000, I don’t want to have to argue with the police again” Onew conceded “ But then tickets will need to be more expensive”

“10.000 wons, entry and two drinks, how about that?” Minseok proposed

“80/20 then, I can’t lower it more” Onew said

“Perfect, it’s only 1.000 wons more expensive than last year” Minseok said with a smile “And how many people can I bring? Will I have the VIP zone?”

“You can fit 10 people in there” Onew said “And you can bring those 10, including yourself for half the price you give me”

“That sounds amazing,” Xiumin said, “Will there be a DJ? Should I look for one?”

“No need, Wonho convinced Hyungwon to work with us” Onew replied “Anything else?”

“Suho, did I forget anything?” Minseok asked Junmyeon

“Security will control anyone trying to force others?” Suho asked after a few seconds “Last year there were a few incidents”

“Yes, I have prepared my guards for that this summer” Onew replied confident “As I said I don’t want to deal with the police more than what’s just necessary, any person that’s problematic will be out in the streets before they can even thing of saying whiskey”

They kept talking for a while about details of the party, and Onew left them a few minutes alone to get the tickets for the party, they had to be personalized from the bar, Minseok made sure to reserve them with enough time in advance so Onew could order them. 

Minseok’s phone received a message and Minseok checked it, he didn’t recognize the number, so he supposed it was Chanyeol letting him know they finished. 

**_Hello Minseok-hyung, this is Chanyeol, we just finished the meeting, as you predicted Chen fell asleep._ **

_ Hi Yeollie, that’s great, we’re almost finished here, I’ll send you the address of the bar we wanted to go to, I’ll tell Lay and Kai to go there, let’s meet in a few minutes! _

_ *Location* _

**_Great hyung, see you later._ **

Minseok put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Suho, Onew was arriving with the tickets and they needed to go.

“They finished and they’re on it’s way to the bar, can you call Lay and Kai?”

“Yeah sure” Suho said and got up taking his phone on his hand and walking to the exit to make the call

“Here you have Xiumin” Onew told Minseok and sat again “500 tickets as requested, I have another 100 just in case, where did your friend go?”

“We need to go, we’re meeting up with a few friends in a few minutes on Kris’ bar” Xiumin explained

“Well, then I won’t entertain you anymore, comeback soon Xiu, I miss trying to get you drunk” Onew jokingly added

“You can try again on Friday hyung” Xiumin said with a smile “It’s good to see you again”

Minseok left the bar and Suho was waiting for him at the door, Jackson was nowhere to be found so they left without saying goodbye to the guard. 

“Did you get the tickets?” Junmyeon asked him

“Yeah, I have them all, I’ll post it on Instagram tonight, and I’ll start selling tomorrow at lunch”

“I can sell them too” Suho said “ I have more free time than you this week”

“You sure?” Minseok asked while they walked to the bar, it was only a few minutes away

“Yes, I know a lot of people from the council too, so I can keep the sell to unproblematic people”

Minseok nodded and they kept walking 

“Do you think Chanyeol will fit well with us?” Minseok asked Junmeyon

“Yeah, sure he will” Junmyeon replied “He looked a little bit uncomfortable today, but it’s normal, I’m sure with time he’ll get along with all of us”

“I hope so” Xiumin said “ I want to be for him what Changming was for me”

“I’m sure you will”


	2. 2

Chanyeol felt more relaxed now with Sehun and Jongdae. Jongdae talked a lot, and both him and Sehun were a little bit shy at first, but after a few bad jokes from Jongdae they both felt more at ease and started to joke more oftenly. The presentation was completely boring and Jongdae fell asleep immediately, while Sehun and Chanyeol chatter at low voice, Chanyeol discovered in Sehun a good new friend, the guy wasn’t going to study the same career as he was, but he felt that they could become really close. After the meeting they woke Jongdae up and got out of the auditory, there he registered Minseok’s number on his phone and sent him a message gathering all the courage he had. 

Chanyeol admitted that he was nervous around the older, since the first moment he saw him he was unable to control his heart, it beated like crazy whenever Minseok looked at him and smiled. He never believed before in love at first sight, but now he did, because he knew he was probably in love with Minseok, and it felt right. He cursed inside his head for that, he knew he was too awkward and shy when he was attracted to someone, and this time he felt himself acting even more awkward than ever. 

Minseok replied to his message almost immediately and Chanyeol hid the little beat his heart skipped from Sehun and Jongdae when he read Minseok calling him Yeollie. Minseok had been really caring and nice since he arrived. Minseok not only treated him to lunch when he forgot his wallet, but also introduced him to his friends and he was able to socialize and become close to them in a short time. He also took his time to show him around and even offered to accompany him to his first class so he won’t get lost. 

The last time he talked with his friends Chanyeol told them he was afraid of going alone, none of them understood him but his best friend, and Chanyeol decided this time he would be different, Chanyeol decided that in University he was going to have real friends. 

Jongdae took him out of his thoughts rushing him to show them where the bar was located so they could go. None of them knew the whereabouts of the campus, so they wanted to explore a bit on their way to the bar. 

“The map says the bar’s called “Galaxy’s bar” and it’s only two streets away, we need to go straight from the gate and then it’s the second street on the left” Chanyeol explained, proud of knowing how to read a map

“Galaxy 's bar?” Jongdae asked “I think I heard Minnie and Jun talk about it a few times, I think a guy named Kris is the owner, and it’s Chinese”

“How do you remember all this stuff?” Sehun asked him “I can’t even remember the name of my roommate, I call him by his nickname”

“You mean JongIn?” Jongdae said with a grin “I’m good at remembering useless stuff, Jun says it’s because my brain is the size of a pea”

“So…” Chanyeol said when they started walking to the bar “Since when do you know Minseok hyung, and Junmyeon hyung?”

“We were neighbours” Jongdae replied “I’m two years younger than them, but we used to play together a lot and they helped me with any bullies, we didn’t grow up in the best part of the city”

Chanyeol looked at Jongdae who was smiling with his usual cat-shaped smile and debated with himself if he should ask for more or just shut up, he wasn't sure if he was making Jongdae feel uncomfortable.

“And why did you choose music?” Sehun asked making Chanyeol snap “Minseok hyung also studies that”

“Because I love to sing” Jongdae easely replied “Since we were little I sang a lot and during all that time Minseok started to love it too, but he was too shy to sing openly, so he started to compose songs for me, and after I won a singing contest with one of his songs, I convinced him of pursuing a music career, he was about to study economics if I failed”

With the last sentence Jongdae faked a shiver. Chanyeol was amazed about the story, and he suddenly wanted to hear Minseok sing, he was sure Minseok was an amazing singer. But he was also curious about his compositions. Chanyeol loved composing, it was his passion, along playing instruments and rapping in his free time. So he wanted to see how good Minseok was, and if he had any demos he could play with. 

“The bar should be here, right?” Jongdae asked Chanyeol, and he checked the location on the phone, they were about to arrive, they only had to turn around the corner

“This street, on the left” Chanyeol said while they turned and then pointed to a big luminous panel with the name of the bar in neon colors “Here” 

“Should we wait here for the rest or do we get inside to secure a table?” Sehun asked

“I’ll ask Minseok” Chanyeol replied immediately and opened the chat he had with Minseok. 

**_Hyung, we’re here, should we get inside and get a table?_ **

_ No need, Jun and I will arrive in a second, once we get there we’ll go inside _

**_Okay, see you now!_ **

“He says we wait” Chanyeol told the other two “Junmyeon and Minseok hyung will arrive soon”

“Great” Jongdae said “I hope drinks aren’t too expensive here, I didn’t bring a lot of money”

Chanyeol at that moment remembered that his wallet was still in his suitcase in the room, and that he didn’t have any money with him, only the keyroom and his phone.

“I forgot my wallet” Chanyeol said “I forgot it for lunch and I didn’t go back to get if afterwards”

“Don’t worry” Someone said from behind Chanyeol “I told you I would treat you today, this included”

Chanyeol turned around to face a smiling Minseok and he felt yet again his heart skipping a beat, Chanyeol decided that Minseok eyes were really dangerous, he was the only, of the people he got to know that day, that had a single eyelid, thing that many people said made eyes look unappealing. But Chanyeol was sure they were the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen, Minseok’s eyes showed a range of emotions and they were really bright and cat-shaped, it made Xiumin look like a fairy. 

“But it’s not fair for you” Chanyeol tried to fight back without stuttering “I’ll pay you back once we go back”

“I won’t allow it” Minseok stated “Now, let’s get inside, Lay and Kai will arrive soon, they wanted to take a shower first”

Chanyeol bit his tongue to not say anything else, Minseok was being too nice and he felt bad, he made a mental note to treat Minseok one day to pay him back. 

The bar was completely black, from ceiling to floor, only with a low light that changed colors and made the walls look like a Galaxy. At the back they could see a few tables with cushions, and over each table there was a set of lights that served as lamps, each with the form of a different constellation. 

Next to the door there was a long counter that continued along the right wall until close to the tables, a few seats were placed along the counter, all in black leather but in the back they had each a different planet painted. 

When they were approaching the center of the bar Chanyeol noticed that the walls behind the counter had an enormous galaxy painted, and a tall blonde man was standing behind the counter with a serious expression cleaning a glass. 

“Hey Kris” Chanyeol watched Junmyeon greet the guy “Not a lot of people today, right?”

“Hey Suho” The tall man greeted Kris. Kris was a tall guy, as tall as Chanyeol, with a serious face, but he smiled when he greeted Junmyeon and even high-fived. Chanyeol noticed that Kris called Junmyeon Suho, and made a mental note to ask later “Long time no seen, yeah, the business is running low, but now that university is back I hope to get it working as always”

“It will” Minseok added and also high fived Kris “Friday’s party, but you know how this will get”

“You host it again this year?” Kris asked “Onew must be ecstatic, he always starts the year with a good feet, I envy him”

“We always bring you customers too” Junmyeon replied “I don’t think you’re having any problems with customers during the year, you even hired another barman past semester”

“Tao needed the job” Kris said and then explained “He’s Chinese like me, and he needs the extra money, he doesn’t have much skill yet, but Mark is helping him”

“Then if Mark helps him he’ll be a great barman in no time” Minseok said “But well, we came here to have some drinks” 

“True” Kris said “What do you want? Just order and then go to a table, I’ll take the drinks there for you”

Everyone ordered and paid right away, Chanyeol waited with Minseok as the older was paying for him. 

“Kris, this is Chanyeol” Minseok introduced them “Today’s drinks, only Chanyeol ones, are on me, I’ll pay for everything when we finish”

“Sure Xiu” Kris replied “I’ll bring you a beer for you to the table, go make sure they don’t break anything”

“Order whatever you want Yeollie” Minseok told Chanyeol then went with the others”

“What do you want, Chanyeol?” Kris asked him once Minseok was gone 

“A beer will do” He replied

“Perfect, I’ll bring it to you soon” Kris said taking a few bottles of beer from the freezer

Chanyeol went with the others and took a free place on the table next to Minseok. A few minutes later Kris gave them their drinks and Lay and Kai arrived, still wet from the shower. Time flew by and they talked about everything, from their reasons to study their careers to anecdotes from past years, and even the story about why Minseok decided to pursue his actual degree, but explained from Minseok’s point of view, which was more detailed and easier to understand. 

“So Chanyeol, which subjects did you get this year?” Jongdae asked and Minseok looked at him curious

“My optatives? Music Production and history of music” Chanyeol replied “I heard they were really good subjects” 

“Nice decision” Minseok told him “But you’ll have to study a lot, I also took those two, If you need help just ask”

“Thank you hyung” Chanyeol replied and then asked Jongdae “What about you?” 

“Performance 1 and Linguistics for singers” Jongdae replied “I can’t wait to get started on them”

“Oh god” Minseok said with a deep sigh “I can’t believe you really choose Performance 1, you’re going to suffer so much… It’s a nightmare”

“What? Why?” Jongdae looked terrified

“Do you remember when I told you I had to create a full performance in three days during my exams?” Minseok asked Jongdae, and the later nodded “It was for Performance 1, the teacher likes to make his students suffer, and she won’t accept anything that's not perfect.”

“You should have reminded me of that” Jongdae said holding his head and then screamt to Kris “Kris, bring me a Vodka, I need to regret my existence”

“Sure boy” Kris said “But if you throw up you’re banned from this bar forever”

“What subjects did you take this year hyung?” Chanyeol managed to ask Xiumin despite his shyness

“Comercial composition and Professional Music Production” Xiumin replied “If you pass this first semester in Music production, next semester we’ll have an opportunity to work together”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol’s eyes shone with the idea “Then I need to pass that subject, I would love to work with you!”

“I would love that too” Minseok replied friendly

“Hey Xiu” Someone said, approaching the table they were seated at. It was a short guy with blonde hair “Do you have the tickets for Friday’s party? The club already posted the poster”

“Woozi!” Minseok said “I got them just this afternoon, price is a little bit higher than last year” 

“I noticed, but it’s okay, I need 13 tickets,” Woozi said, taking some money out of his wallet. 

Minseok took the tickets from one of his pockets and counted the 13, then he took the money from Woozi’s hand and counted it, and only after that he gave him the tickets.

“See you on Friday” Minseok told him “Also, I’ll be selling more tomorrow from 12 to after lunch, if you know anyone that wants let them know”

“Sure I will” Woozi replied “Bye Xiumin”

Three more people approached Xiumin after Woozi and Chanyeol got involved in a conversation with Junmyeon regarding a series they were both watching, and soon Kris called Minseok because they were going to close, it was near midnight, and it was a bar, not a nightclub. 

After everyone paid they headed back to the campus, Lay was helping Jongdae walk as he was drunk, and the rest were talking in a low voice. Minseok was walking beside them writing on his phone. Once on campus they went to the dormitories and each went to it’s room, except Junmyeon who accompanied Jongdae. 

“It was a nice night” Minseok told Chanyeol once they got to their room “But maybe we should have gotten back earlier, you didn’t had time to unpack”

“Neither did you” Chanyeol pointed out, their belongings were scattered in the room, but most of their things were still on their suitcases and boxes. 

“I’ll just take the things I need for tomorrow out” Minseok said “Tomorrow afternoon we can organize everything, or do you have classes?”

“I have classes from 9-14 and from 16-17, but I suppose it will only be a presentation on each subject”

“Probably, if you get bored message me, tomorrow’s classes are boring for me, I only have one from 10-12, I should have more, but the teacher is not here yet”

They kept talking a little bit about their timetables and took some things out of their suitcases, soon they were both ready to go to bed, it was near 1 in the morning and they had to wake up at 8 if they wanted to have breakfast in the cafeteria. 

Chanyeol was woken up from a strange voice and tried to ignore it, but then he felt someone shaking him and he was forced to move and wake up. He felt disoriented but when he opened his eyes he saw Xiumin’s face just a meter away from him and he remembered everything. 

“Good morning Yeollie” Minseok told him with a raspy voice from sleeping “You are a heavy sleeper, your phone has been ringing for 10 minutes and you ignored me too”

“Good morning hyung, I’m sorry” Chanyeol apologized “I’m not always like this, I promise”

Chanyeol’s voice was also low and he felt his mouth pasty from the drinks from the last day, Chanyeol wasn’t one for drinking, despite his appearance he wasn’t used to drinking and got drunk easily, he hoped he won’t do anything embarrassing at Friday's party. 

They went to have breakfast and they didn’t met with anyone from their group of friends, Minseok explained Chanyeol that each of them had their habitudes and that none of them were used to wake up on time apart from himself and Junmyeon and that Jun that day didn’t have any reason to wake up too early. 

After breakfast Minseok accompanied Chanyeol to his classroom. There Jongdae was standing next to the door holding his head, probably because of the hangover for the excesses from the night before. 

“Tell me any of you have some pills to take this pain out, please” Jongdae begged them once they got close enough for him to notice. “My head is killing me”

“I shouldn’t do it, so you learn from this” Minseok told him but at the same time took a pill from out of his pocket and gave it to Jongdae “I won’t do it again, I told you yesterday I’m not your mom”

It was true the last day Minseok warned Jongdae about drinking too much, and told him he wasn’t going to take care of him if he became sick. That’s why Lay and Junmyeon were the ones who carried Jongdae on the way back and to his room. 

“I had a hell of a night” Jondgdae confessed(?) “And I’m moving in with Jun. His roommate left and mine hates me”

“How did you manage to get your new roommate to hate you on the first day?” Chanyeol asked

“Maybe I puked on his suitcase by error” Jongdae said “Junmyeon saved me from my death and took me to his room, this morning I had the papers for the change of room on my bed, so I think he wants me out of the place.”

“I would do the same” Minseok replied “Or maybe I would have made you clean my suitcase with your tongue, I’ll talk with Jun, he’s too soft with you”

Chanyeol watched the interaction and realized that even if Minseok said he wasn’t Jongdae’s mom, he acted like one, and Junmyeon acted like Jongdae’s father, Chanyeol then wondered if Minseok had a girlfriend or a boyfriend, and if he was in a relationship with Junmyeon, but he wasn’t going to ask. 

“We should get going Dae” Chanyeol called Jongdae “The class is going to start”

“Yes, go and study for once” Minseok told Jongdae with an angry voice and then turned to talk with Chanyeol “And let me know if you need anything, my class is on the next floor, near the bathroom, should anything happen!”

Chanyeol and Jongdae bidded goodbye to Minseok and got inside the class, unlucky for them almost every spot was taken so they had to get separated and sit on different parts of the classroom. Jongdae seated next to a guy with a happy face and a mole over his lip, Chanyeol in his mind named him the beagle boy, and Chanyeol himself sat next to a short guy with a poker face and heart-shaped lips, he looked a little bit scary and Chanyeol forced himself to be nice and not judge at first. 

“Hello!” He introduced himself “My name is Park Chanyeol, first year of Music, and you?”

The guy looked at him with big curious eyes and then replied in a low voice that Chanyeol thought it was endearing. 

“I’m Do Kyungsoo also in my first year, same degree” The guy said and smiled a bit. Chanyeol then was grateful for talking to him, maybe this meant a new friend. 

The class was short and boring, it was just an introduction. The only funny thing was the late arrival of a student that because of the nerves fell on the floor face first, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both laughed but silently, not like Jongdae and the Beagle boy. After his class Chanyeol decided to send Minseok a message explaining what happened and telling him about Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun, the Beagle Boy. Jongdae introduced them after the class and they were talking to them friendly waitting for the next teacher to arrive. Minseok replied fast and told him to bring them to their table at lunch, the more, the merrier, and reminded him that he would be selling tickets after his class at twelve and that they could go to the cafeteria whenever they wanted. 

Chanyeol sent him an emoji back as he didn’t know what else to say and Minseok sent him back a selfie of him in the classroom with his computer and a pencil over his top lip, pouting to keep it in place. Chanyeol almost blushed and screamed in front of everyone, Minseok looked too cute in the picture, and he didn’t know what to say. Kyungsoo looked at him and took his phone, then looked back at Chanyeol and whispering asked Chanyeol. 

“You like this guy?” Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he nodded or what, but Kyungsoo understood the gesture as an affirmative and then typed something on Chanyeol’s phone and gave it back to Chanyeol

**_If you’re bored hyung, just talk to me~ You look great like that haha_ **

_ Hyung wants to eat some strawberry cake today _

**_Why so suddenly?_ **

_ I don’t know, I should take you to this place where they serve incredible cakes! remind me of it! _

**_I will, I like cake too_ **

_ Oh shit, teacher is here, talk to you later Yeollie _

Chanyeol smiled like an idiot at his phone and looked at Kyungsoo after a few seconds

“Thank you” Chanyeol said “I didn't know what to say”

“You tall guys lack neurons” Kyungsoo said joking “You should say what you feel,just that”

“It's not that easy,” Chanyeol said, whining. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae then interrupted them as the new teacher had arrived. That class was not introductory and the teacher started directly explaining the first part of the subject. Chanyeol cursed himself because he only brought a notebook instead of his computer and he was unable to keep up with the speed of the teacher. When the class ended at two o’clock, Chanyeol was unable to move his wrist and he didn’t even have the full notes. Kyungsoo then offered his but only for that time.

Chanyeol convinced Baek and Kyungsoo to go have lunch with them. Neither of them knew the other people so they quickly agreed, and they went to the cafeteria. Once there Chanyeol couldn’t help but look towards the table they sat at. Minseok was sitting at the table looking to the rest of the cafeteria, and a blonde curvy girl was talking to him, or, in Chanyeol’s mind, flirting with him.

He ignored the feeling cause he knew it couldn’t be the case and after getting his food he walked towards Minseok, who, once he saw them, smiled brightly and waved at them, forgetting about the curvy girl that was just talking with him, and on the inside, Chanyeol felt like a peacock.

“Hey Yeollie,” Minseok greeted him “Are these two your new friends?” Hello, I’m Minseok, third year of Music”

“Do Kyungsoo, first year” Kyungsoo replied dryly

“Byun Baekhyun, first year” Baek smiled with a square smile and they all sat on the table. Minseok from time to time had to stop eating to sell tickets, and the rest of the group joined them soon, and started to talk with Kyungsoo and Baek too. There were already nine on the table, and there wasn't any more space for anyone else, and Chanyeol somehow felt it right, felt like he belonged there.

Junmeyon was sitting at one side of Minseok while Chanyeol was at the other, hearing their conversation as he was really curious about his hyung. 

“How many are left?” Junmyeon asked

“I have our nine tickets reserved, Kyungsoo and Baek should come with us too” Minseok replied “And apart from that, only 50 more, you?”

“I have only 10 more” Junmyeon replied “ We should be finished by this afternoon then”

“Oh god, yes” Minseok said “ I wanted to organize our room with Yeol and then go out have some cake” 

“That sounds nice” Junmyeon added 

“Also we should go grocery shopping, I can’t keep having breakfast and dinner at the cafeteria if I want to save any money” 

“Me neither, and even less now that I share room with Dae, god knows if I don’t feed him properly he’ll end up dying from too many hamburguers” Junmyeon said and sighed

“You should be more strict with him” Minseok complained “You pamper him too much, and look how he is now”

“Like you’re better than me on that” Junmyeon said and looked at Chanyeol 

“Shut up”


	3. 3

Minseok felt like an idiot. Junmyeon was helping him sell all the remaining tickets, and Chanyeol had left with the rest a while ago. Now that they were not there Junmyeon started throwing hints and comments about Chanyeol, and Minseok felt completely lost. They kept selling the tickets until they ran out of them, and then Minseok called Onew to let him know. The nightclub boss told him to bring the money that night to the club, so Minseok wouldn’t need to risk having too much money on him that Friday, and invited both Junmyeon and Minseok again to the club that afternoon. 

Minseok texted Chanyeol and apologized because they won’t be able to go to buy cakes, and told him he would be back by mid-afternoon to unpack. Chanyeol didn’t reply or read his messages, but Minseok understood the boy was in class and that he wouldn’t be able to reply if he was taking notes. 

“Good to have you here again Xiu” Onew told him when they arrived, this time Jackson was anywhere in sight but Minseok recognized Wonho asleep on one of the couches “Good to see you too Suho”

As the last time Onew served a few snacks and served a beer for each of them, and when they were seated Minseok took out all the money. 

“4.000.000 wons for you” Minseok told him “and these 36.000 from mine and my friends tickets”

“509 people” Onew said “This will be a private party, I won't accept anyone else so if you need any other ticket let me know and they can get it by list on the door”

“I don’t think so” Minseok replied “But if that’s the case I’ll let you know” 

“I forgot to ask the last time” Junmyeon said “Will the DJ accept suggestions? I know for sure that after a few drinks a few student will love to do some dance battles and shows”

“You’re talking about Kai and Lay?” Minseok asked 

“Yeah, and about you too” Junmyeon said “Last year half of the party was drooling for you”

“Yeah sure he will accept suggestions” Onew said smiling “And yeah, last year was incredible, you didn’t pay for a single drink, people kept inviting you after that show” 

“You’re exaggerating” Minseok replied “I wasn’t that good”

“Maybe” Junmyeon said with a grin “But after a few drinks you know for sure how to move your body to make people drool”

Minseok blushed and both Junmyeon and Onew laughed. 

“Okay, leave me alone” He said “let’s wrap this up, I want to go back, I still need to unpack everything”

The next hour they finished the details on the party and drank a few more beers. The guard, Wonho, joined them after a while when he woke up from his nap. And then they went back to the dorms. 

“I promised Yeol I would be back soon, and it’s already 6 pm” Minseok said worried “I’ll go running, I’m sorry, see you tomorrow”

Minseok ran towards his room and stopped in front of it to catch his breath, he could hear some music from the inside, then he opened the door. Chanyeol was seated on his bed with his headphones on and a guitar on his hand, he was playing a few random notes that Xiumin supposed were from the song he was listening to. Chanyeol had his eyes closed and Minseok took some time looking at him. Chanyeol was well built and was really tall, but his features were soft, and Minseok found that cute. The older suppressed the urge to pinch his cheeks and while looking at them he discovered a dimple that showed whenever Chanyeol smiled. 

Minseok took a few steps to get closer to Chanyeol without startling him and touched his hand to get his attention. Chanyeol opened his eyes surprised and Minseok smiled at him, he tried but he scared him anyway. 

“Hyung” Chanyeol said taking off his headphones “You’re back”

“I’m sorry” Minseok apologized “It took longer than expected”

“Don’t worry hyung, we didn’t have a time to met” Chanyeol replied leaving his gitar aside and moving to the edge of the bed “I didn’t unpack a single thing, I decided to wait for you”

Minseok smiled wider at his words, he couldn’t believe Chanyeol was so sweet. 

“Ah!” Chanyeol exclaimed and got up, then he walked through the room to the little fridge they had between their desks, he opened it and took a little box from inside and walked back to Minseok “Lay told me where the cake shop was, so I went and bought a few pieces of cake, we couldn’t go, but the cake could come to us”

Minseok couldn’t hold himself and hugged Chanyeol tight. The younger one had to react quick enough to not drop the box with the cakes. 

“You’re too nice Yeollie” Minseok let Chanyeol breath and sat on the floor, taking one of his backpacks and getting a few disposable plates and cutlery from inside “I always have some, in exams I don’t usually have time to go eat to the cafeteria so I just heat up some ramen and eat here”

“I’ll have to learn to do that,” Chanyeol replied and sat along Minseok, putting the box on the floor and opening it. It contained four pieces of cake, Chanyeol didn’t know which flavours were his favourites so he brought the ones that looked more appealing to him, a cheesecake with blueberries topping, a lemon pie, a three chocolates cake and a carrot cake.

“How did you know these four were my favourite cakes?” Minseok asked Chanyeol surprised, taking half of the Lemon pie piece on his plate.

“I didn’t know, I liked how they looked” Chanyeol replied with a big smile “I’m happy that you like them”

They ate the cakes talking about Chanyeol’s first day with Minseok adding a few anecdotes of his first year and a few comments on Chanyeol’s teachers, then they unpacked everything and went to have dinner in the cafeteria, as they forgot to go grocery shopping. 

The next morning was Thursday, and the party was the next day, everyone that had a ticket was excited and Minseok felt also excited about it, that morning he also accompanied Chanyeol to his class before running to his own one, he had the whole morning busy with classes, and the afternoon too,but on Friday he didn’t have any classes so he was happy about that. 

At lunch they all ate together at the cafeteria again, but they also talked about starting to use the kitchens in the dorms more as none of them had bought the cafeteria tickets and getting the menu every day would dent their pockets. 

On Friday morning Chanyeol went to classes while Minseok stayed in their room. Chanyeol had classes until lunch time, and Minseok had a few projects to start already, although he knew he would do little by himself as most of them were in pairs. Minseok also prepared his outfit for the night and took a long bath and also took his time to apply all the creams and a mask to keep his skin hydrated. 

At lunch Minseok took Chanyeol out of campus to a little restaurant that specialized in burgers. They ate calmly and then went back to the dormitories, there Chanyeol went to have a shower and Minseok took his keyboard out of its case and tried to start a composition he needed for one of his classes. The afternoon flew by and it was already time for dinner, they decided to have pizza for dinner and they all went to the nearest pizzeria. 

All of them came prepared for the party, although Kyungsoo looked as serious as always dressed with a pair of black trousers and a black t-shirt. Minseok told them the party was expected to start at 11:00 and that as organizer he was supposed to arrive ten minutes earlier, but that the rest could arrive later. They all wore a VIP bracelet that was the only thing they needed to order and get inside the club. 

“I expect a good show tonight” Minseok said to Sehun, Kai and Lay “You three are dancers and I want a dance battle”

“Sure” Lay said “Last year I lost to Kai, I won’t lose again”

“In your dreams hyung” Kai said “But if Minseok dances again after my show I will lose, no one can beat him”

“I’m not going to dance” Minseok said

“Then why did you dress in that semi translucent shirt and the leather pants?” Junmyeon asked Minseok teasingly “Artificial Love is your song”

“I never saw Minseok dance” Jongdae said “He always said he didn’t know how to dance”

“He lied” Lay, Kai and Junmyeon said at the same time

“I didn’t” Minseok said with a pout “I don’t know how to dance as you two know” He pointed to Kai and lay “I only know a few steps and that’s all”

“Don’t be so humble” Baekhyun interrupted

“We can see it with our eyes when you dance today” Kyungsoo said

“Yup” Chanyeol and Sehun said at the same time and Chanyeol added “Let us see you hyung”

Minseok looked at Chanyeol for a few seconds and then sighed, obviously resigned to dance.

“Only Artificial Love” He said to the rest in the table “And I need to go, see you in a while”

Minseok left the restaurant and went to the club, both Wonho and Jackson were on the door, and a few people were already roaming around the place, probably waiting for the club to open.

“Hey Xiu” Jackson said “ Just on time for the party and looking as hot as always”

“Stop flirting and tell those guys over there to go away” Wonho cut him “And Xiumin, he’s right, you look stunning with that make up on your eyes. Get inside, Onew is waiting for you” 

Minseok felt himself blush, he was used to Jackson hitting on him, because he flirted with everyone, but he didn’t expect Wonho to compliment him too. He got inside once Wonho opened the door for him and watched from afar Onew giving orders to his barmen.

“Only two drinks for ticket, the newbies will have a wristband in color red, one free shot to them, the others will have a blue wristband, only the usual discount after the two drinks” Onew was screaming to all of them “There will be nine people with black wristband, they’re VIP, 50% discount on their drinks for tonight. Don’t use glass if people look too drunk, use the plastic ones”

Minseok approached Onew and, when he saw him, Onew dismissed everyone and greeted him

“My dear Xiumin, you’re finally here” He gave Minseok a hug “I hope you had a good dinner, because you’re starting now with a few shots from me”

Minseok gulped, he could hold his alcohol really well, but Onew had a few strong bottles that Xiumin wasn’t sure to be able to drink without dying. 

“Nothing too strong” Minseok warned

“Just whiskey cream, it’s that too much?” Onew asked him raising an eyebrow

“That’s fine” Minseok replied

Onew went behind the counter and served a few shots, they drank them quickly and then Onew placed the used glasses on the sink, and went outside again. He guided him to the DJ desk, where a tall guy was turning on the device.

“Xiumin, this is Hyungwon, our dear DJ” Onew introduced them “Onew, this is Xiumin, the one I talked you about”

“Nice to meet you, let’s have some fun tonight” Hyungwon said “You can ask for any song you want”

“Sure, nice to meet you too Hyungwon” Minseok greeted back, and then they noticed a few people getting inside. 

Hyungwon immediately started to play a song, it was time to start, the barmen started to move and the people started to order. A few people greeted Xiumin on their way inside and Minseok greeted back, the place was getting filled quickly and Onew decided to move their conversation to the VIP seats. 

“It looks like it will be a good night”

“I hope so” Minseok replied “My friends will arrive soon, so I should go greet other people before they get here, I want to stay with them tonight”

“Will you dance again this year?” Onew asked him 

“Not before 1 a.m. and not before a few drinks” Xiumin replied and Onew smiled and then went to his office

Minseok went down to the dance floor and started talking to a few people he knew. Soon he was with his first drink on his hand, gifted by one of his classmates. All that public relationships were tiring and when it was almost midnight the club was packed and Minseok was leaning against a wall with his second drink on his hand, this time one of his own, talking with a girl he just met. At that moment his friends got inside and Minseok quickly excused himself to go with them. 

“Hey guys” Minseok called them almost screaming, the music was high and people were dancing everywhere, a few of them completely drunk “Our zone is by there” He pointed to the back of the place 

They moved without talking because of the high volume of the music and they sat at the table there.

“How was the start?” Chanyeol asked Minseok while half of them went to get their drinks

“A little busy, but people was nice and I already got my first free drink, people seem to be having tons of fun, so I’m happy”

“The ambience is great” Baekhyun told him “This place is great, it has a lot of space” 

“Yeah, for me this is the best club” Minseok said “Not only because I know the boss”

The rest came back and Minseok accompanied the newbies to the counter to order, they wore the black band so it was impossible for them to know they were newbies, but Onew already warned them about the four VIPs. 

“Hey Kibum” Minseok called the barman “These five are newbies, give them some shots, and their drinks”

“Sure Xiu” The barman replied and asked the guys “What do you want?”

The five of them looked at the others until Baekhyun said

“Tequila”

“With salt and lemon?” Kibum asked them

“Yes please” Kyungsoo said

Kibum was fast and served them the shots, but before they took them he also asked for their drinks and started to prepare them while they took the shots. When they went back Lay and Kai were still talking about the song that was playing and Junmyeon was watching them bored. 

They all sat and talked for a while, finishing their first drink and going to get more. Minseok was talking with Kyungsoo about some of his subjects when Kai, Lay and Sehun got up to dance accompanied by Junmyeon and Baekhyun. Minseok and Kyungsoo stopped talking and looked at the others. Minseok told them about what the others were doing and they got up and went closer to the dance floor to watch them. 

Lay was the first to approach Hyungwon and ask for a song, to which the DJ conceded immediately. A song by Justin Timberlake started to play then and the crowd made a circle in the middle of the dance floor to leave some space for Lay. 

Lay’s movements were sharp and balanced, his body moved perfectly with the rhythm and soon people were clapping and shouting for him. When he finished his dance a few other dancers took his place and Hyungwon changed the songs from time to time when the dancers changed. Kai took his turn when Bruno Mars started playing and his usual playful aura disappeared and the sexy dancer appeared. Minseok watched people gaping at Kai’s movements, the energy Kai exuded was strong and sexy, a few girls were almost drooling. Sehun was the next one, and surprised a lot of people with his skills, Lay and Kai looked impressed too, as Sehun looked incredible dancing, he was more stiff than Lay and Kai, but it was expected since he had been dancing for less time than them, but he also had that incredible aura that made people scream and clap for him. 

When Sehun ended they went back to the VIP seats, and the rest of them cheered for them too, Baekhyu looked especially impressed by Lay’s skills, and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo quickly talked with Sehun because his abilities were incredible. Minseok went to get another drink and on it’s way back was stopped by a classmate, Kihyun.

“Hey Xiu, nice party you organized here” He told him “Thanks for the tickets, my friends are amazed and we’re having a great time”

“I’m glad” Minseok replied “I also like a lot the feeling of this year’s party”

“Let me introduce you to my friends, these are Minhyuk and my partner, Changkyun” Kihyun said “Guys, this is Xiumin”

“Nice to meet you all”

“This party is great” Changkyun said “And the alcohol is also good, I’m glad I get to attend this party”

“Hey Xiu” Jackson suddenly called him “I need you here”

“I must go” Minseok told the three of them “Have a lot of fun”

Minseok left them and went to one side of the counter where Jackson was waiting for him 

“What happened?” Minseok asked Jackson, Kibum was also there with a bored expression 

“Oh, nothing” Jackson said with a smirk “I just threw out a guy that tried to force a girl, so I’m celebrating with a shot, I wanted to share one with you too”

Minseok cursed himself for thinking that there won’t be any problems this year and accepted the shot before him without asking what it was. The liquor burnt his throat and Jackson looked at him with a funny expression. 

“It was Jägermeister, you didn't like it?” Jackson teased “Also, I think one of your friends is looking for you, Suho, was it?”

Minseok looked and saw Suho calling him, so he left Jackson with Kibum with a roll of his eyes and went to the VIP seats again. 

“Where did everyone go?” Minseok asked Junmyeon when he got there and noticed no one was sitting

“Lay and Baek are dancing together, or should I say making out?” Junmyeon said jokingly “Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Kai are by the DJ talking and dancing, and Jongdae and Sehun are talking to some girls over the counter”

“So you were left alone?” Minseok asked his friend

“Yes, and then I saw you drinking with Jackson” Suho explained “So I decided to call you, are you drunk enough?”

“Let me finish another drink and I’ll dance” Minseok said

Junmyeon and Minseok asked for another drink and watched from the VIP part the other dancing and talking, Minseok watched how Chanyeol danced awkwardly next to Kyungsoo who was looking without even blinking to Kai dancing. Chen was shoving his tongue into a girl and Sehun was dancing with another near the door, and Lay and Baek were at the counter asking for another drink. Minseok could see Lay’s hand on Baek’s low back, and he pointed it to Junmyeon.

“I never saw that coming” Junmyeon admitted “I didn’t know Lay broke with his girlfriend”

“Yeah, last year” Minseok replied surprised “Before exams, she told Lay that she cheated, so they broke up” 

“Oh look” Suho told Minseok “you remember Sunny? She’s flirting with Chanyeol” 

“Chanyeol looks uncomfortable” Minseok said watching them “ I don’t think he likes her”

“Yeah, and I think she realized, because she left, but all those girls are looking at him like if he was a piece of meat”

Minseok didn’t say anything and finished his drink on one gulp, and then went to the counter and asked Kibum for his cane. It wasn’t his per se, it was Onew’s but the boss let him use it to perform. In the corner of his eye Minseok saw Onew getting out of his office and going towards Junmyeon, but talking first to Hyungwon. 

Minseok ignored everyone and went to the little stage that was next to the DJ. Music started playing immediately, Artificial Love, Minseok’s song, and Minseok changed his mood, it was his time to dance. He could feel the eyes on him when he started dancing, motivated him more, he wasn't really fond of getting so much attention, but dancing this song he felt the music on every fiber of his body, and he couldn’t hold it, so he danced.


	4. 4

Chanyeol looked to the DJ when the music changed, it was different from the type of music that was playing before. To his surprise he saw Minseok on a little stage to the left of the DJ. Minseok had a cane on his hand and looked like a bastard.

Chanyeol stared as Minseok moved smoothly with the first notes of the song. The older one seemed to be feeling the music very deeply because his eyes were closed. Minseok began by moving his fingers across the exposed skin of his clavicle and then across the cane in a movement that made his entire figure move smoothly and sensually. Then he gently turned and made a wave with his body, then slowly bending down and moving his hips to the rhythm of the music as he looked at Chanyeol with a burning gaze.

He then played with the cane, with smooth, flowing movements that incited Chanyeol to get closer to Minseok. Then he felt his throat go dry when he saw Xiumin caress his chest again as he moved beating his chest sensually with a wave. The dance didn't seem extremely complex, but Minseok's gazes and the aura around him were intense enough that Chanyeol wasn't able to take his eyes off him.

When the chorus started Chanyeol started to feel hot, Minseok was moving too sensually for his sanity. Minseok was playing with the cane and suddenly he did a spin with it, and touching his body, making Chanyeol hold his breath, he crouched down with the cane in front of him and moved sensually as if he was fucking it.The rest of the dance continued with the same dynamic and Chanyeol licked his lips, which had become dry, he couldn't take his eyes off Minseok, as his hands caressed the skin exposed by the semi-transparent shirt and how he seemed to be fucking the cane sensually. And when he put it on his back and kept doing such sensual movements Chanyeol thought he would go crazy, it was not possible that Minseok was so incredibly attractive and sexy.

Minseok dropped the cane in a moment and continued dancing without it, his movements faster, more precise and fluid, Chanyeol was no longer aware of what was happening around him, he only had eyes for Minseok, and he felt that Minseok was looking only at him. And that the two of them were alone. Inside his head Chanyeol knew it wasn't like that, but the intensity in Minseok's eyes was heartbreaking, he gave off such sensuality that Chanyeol felt that he was going to die from the heat.

He picked up the cane again and finished the dance with it. Without stopping for a single second to charge each and every one of his movements with sensuality. As soon as he finished, Minseok ran off the stage and Chanyeol lost sight of him, and became aware of those around him again. He had come quite close to the stage, and although he was not in the front row, and could perfectly hear the conversations of the people around him. 

“Xiumin is incredible” Chanyeol heard “This year was even better than last, he is no dancer but he dances like a sex god”

“I bet in bed he's even better, I wish I could try him” 

“I had so many hot dreams with Xiumin last year because of this, I’m sure this year they’ll be even better”

“I wish I had an opportunity with him, but Xiumin is so perfect, he’s almost unapproachable”

“Yet he’s so sweet, how can he be this dual?”

“One moment he’s all sweet and cute and then he goes like this, he's too perfect”

Chanyeol heard the people around him talking and felt nervous, so he decided to go outside to breathe for a while. Getting out of the crowd was a challenge, as everyone had gathered near the stage to watch Minseok dance. Chanyeol was also confused because everyone was calling Minseok "Xiumin". He understood that it must be a nickname or something like that, but Minseok hadn't told him. Also, according to what he had heard, Xiumin had a certain reputation, everyone admired him and saw him as someone perfect and unattainable, and Chanyeol understood them on the one hand, but on the other hand he was lucky to have been able to see Minseok up close and had realized that it was not so. Minseok seemed to be perfect, but he had his quirks and his flaws, he was a person with character and his eyes were very expressive.

Minseok's eyes were the thing that provoked things the most in Chanyeol, he felt that if he looked at them for too long he would lose himself in them, and he had only known Minseok for a week, he was afraid of what it might be like to spend the whole year with him.

When he was out he went to the other side of the street, he did not know the area and did not want to get lost, he also had enough alcohol in his blood that he could not trust himself too much. As he walked he saw a familiar figure sitting on a sidewalk. It was Minseok. Chanyeol walked over to him and sat next to him. The older one glanced at him and smiled at him, Chanyeol loved his smiles.

"Did you also feel like you were drowning in there?" Minseok asked him "I did, too many people looking at me, because of these things I don't like to dance in front of people, while I dance it's fine, but as soon as I finish I can't stand them looking at me so much"

"People were very impressed with your performance, you were amazing on that stage, you dance great, hyung" Chanyeol replied "I loved the dance, but I understand you, I couldn't dance like that either, or sing in public"

"Sometimes I would like to have the courage of Jongdae, Lay or Kai, and be able to perform in public without fear" Xiumin added "But the truth is that I feel more comfortable working behind the scenes, composing songs and watching others shine with my creations"

"I understand you, the same thing happens to me" Chanyeol confessed, he was proud to be the one Xiumin ventured to, and he was also very happy to know that Xiumin was like him, because many times in his life he had felt the same as the oldest. And no one seemed to understand him.

Minseok gave him another smile and got up, helping Chanyeol up as well, inviting him to go back inside and have a couple more drinks. It was almost three in the morning and the bar closed at 5, there was still time to get more drunk and then go back to campus when they closed. 

Once inside they went to where the others were sitting in the VIP area, everyone immediately congratulated Minseok on his dance, and Minseok put on his usual smile again accepting all the compliments. Chanyeol at that moment wondered how many times Xiumin felt like this without having anyone to support him.

Chanyeol then approached Junmyeon who was sitting looking at his cell phone. Chanyeol knew that Junmyeon was the closest to Minseok and by how he looked at him when he sat next to him he guessed that he knew what he was coming to talk about.

"I know what you're going to tell me" Junmyeon told him "It always happens to him, and he asked me to leave him alone. Don't worry too much, he’ll get over it soon, and even faster with all of us here to encourage him" 

Chanyeol then decided to listen to Junmyeon and went for a drink for himself and one for Minseok. Some people had already left, but the atmosphere was still quite lively.

He gave Xiumin his drink and the older man thanked him with a smile, and they all sat down to talk while they continued drinking. After what Chanyeol thought was an hour, he realized that Baekhyun had fallen asleep over Lay, and that Jongdae was gone, he asked the rest but only Sehun was able to answer that he had gone with a girl. 

Onew appeared at the table after a while and offered to come down for a round of shots. Lay declined the offer and preferred to go to the dorm to take Baekhyun to his room, since the youngest seemed sound asleep, although Chanyeol noticed several kiss marks on his neck and wondered who it was that had done them. Noticing later on the fact that Lay also had similar marks on his neck.

The rest did go for the shots, although Chanyeol regretted it almost immediately upon realizing that he had actually had too much to drink. Maybe that's why he decided to sit next to Minseok and hug him from behind, breathing in the sweet, calming scent of him straight from his neck.

Minseok didn't say anything to him, but he stroked his hair for a while while talking to Kai about various topics. Chanyeol didn't understand much, and was sure he had fallen asleep over the older one, but he didn't seem to complain.

Minseok moved him and Chanyeol widened his eyes to meet Minseok's pretty face in front of him. This made him wake up more and he released his arms around the older man's body. Minseok looked at him with a soft smile and Chanyeol went around him to know what was going on.

"You fell asleep and I was sorry to wake you up" Minseok told him "It's 5 o'clock and they just closed, I was going to stay a little longer drinking and talking with Onew and the rest. But if you want to go, Junmyeon and Kai are leaving now”

"And the rest?" Chanyeol asked

"Sehun and Kyungsoo left half an hour ago, Kyungsoo got quite drunk" Minseok said with a soft laugh "Do you want to go now?"

"No, I'll stay with you" Chanyeol replied "I'm fine, it's just that you're very comfortable, I couldn't help falling asleep"

"Are you sure?" Minseok asked him again with a worried face "It's okay, I can go back to campus alone, if necessary Onew or Jackson will accompany me"

"I'll stay with you, I can drink more" Chanyeol repeated "No kidding, hyung, I'm fine, this nap has even made me feel better"

"Okay okay stay" Minseok then turned to Kai and Suho "You two go, I'll go later with Chanyeol, see you tomorrow afternoon"

"Sure" Suho replied

"Ah" Xiumin said to Junmyeon before they left "If you know where Jongdae is or how he is at least send me a message"

When they left, Minseok and Chanyeol went down to the bar where the others were sitting with some stools. Behind the counter were Kibum and another waiter that Chanyeol didn't know.

"Oh he finally woke up" Onew said to Chanyeol "I thought you would go home instead of staying"

"Oh no" Chanyeol said embarrassed "I was a bit drunk earlier and Xiumin was very comfortable, so I fell asleep, but I'm fine"

"Your other friend, Baekhyun I think his name was, he fell asleep, on top of the other boy, the dancer" Onew said "And when I saw them leave the boy seemed to be still asleep"

Minseok laughed and Chanyeol laughed too, they had both seen that Baekhyun seemed to sleep very soundly and Lay just carried him, surrendering to wake him up.

Onew quickly arranged a round of shots and drinks for everyone, and the barmen quickly served it up, drinking themselves.

Some of them were already cleaning and collecting things. The lights of the place were on completely and Chanyeol could appreciate how big the place was.

"It has been an incredible party Xiu" Onew said "Next year has to be even better. Or look, I have a better idea, what if you do these parties more often, every month or two months, we can do them with different themes "

"Stop trying to make me work for you, you don't pay me" Minseok complained "At the most, if my friends want, we do something for Halloween or Carnival" 

"I could pay you, but then I would also put you as a waiter, you would attract a lot of customers" Onew replied

"I keep studying, I can't afford to work here night yes and night too" Miseok said "My thing is not nightlife, I'm a composer"

Chanyeol nodded at Minseok's words, he agreed with that. In this week that he had been there he had listened to some of the songs that Minseok had composed, since Jongdae boasted a lot about it. Minseok seemed like a musical genius, because his songs were always incredible, full of feelings and emotions that made the listener feel identified.

The rounds of shots and drinks continued for another half hour, and this time Chanyeol really started to feel bad, noticing that Minseok also looked a bit drunk. Chanyeol envied Minseok's stamina to alcohol, Chanyeol had drunk half as much as he had and was already beginning to feel bad.

Minseok seemed to notice because he turned down the next round and convinced Onew that they had to go. The boss accompanied them to the door inviting them to come back soon, and then Minseok and Chanyeol found themselves alone on the street at 6 in the morning.

The sun was rising already, and Chanyeol was sure it was the first time he had come back this late after partying. The only times he'd stayed up this late had been for study marathons.

"How do you feel?" Minseok asked "Do you want us to sit down?"

"No need hyung" Said Chanyeol "I'm not as bad as it seems, but when we get to the bedroom I plan to drink a whole bottle of water and take a pill so I don't wake up with a headache"

"I was thinking of drinking it too" Minseok told him "Onew has tried so hard to get me drunk, and he almost got it completely, I'm not as drunk as he wanted"

"He certainly tried" Chanyeol agreed "The last few rounds of shots tasted like pure fire, that's what made me worse"

"It's all Changmin's fault, my old roommate" Xiumin explained "One day Changmin brought me here for a competition to see who could handle alcohol the most Changmin ended up vomiting that night, while I was still fine, just a little tipsy"

"Sounds entertaining" Chanyeol said with a soft laugh

"Since then Onew has been trying to get me drunk to know who to fight against drinking" He added after a few seconds "He has wanted me to work for him since then too"

The two walked towards the bedrooms talking calmly, Chanyeol felt happy, and the drunkenness slowly subsided, as Xiumin decided that they should take a longer way back. The alcohol within the two of them made them speak with more confidence and they felt very comfortable. Chanyeol felt that he was getting closer and closer to Minseok, and Minseok seemed to take pride in becoming a good hyung to Chanyeol.

Upon arriving at his room, Chanyeol as promised drank a whole bottle of water while Minseok nibbled on a sandwich that he had left without eating the day before. The two changed their clothes and Minseok took off makeup, and the two went to bed, but not before taking a pill to prevent a hangover. It was almost 7 in the morning then. Chanyeol fell asleep with a big smile on his face, and Minseok was also satisfied and happy with the development of the night.

The next morning Minseok got up first, calmly looked at the clock, since he still felt tired, it was two in the afternoon, time to eat. Across the room Chanyeol was still asleep and Minseok smiled at this. It had been a great night and he would very much like to repeat it, but not before his liver had recovered from the amount of alcohol they had had that night.

Minseok looked at his cell phone, he had many messages from all his friends, he answered first the simplest ones, which were the thanks for the party from some classmates, and then he was reviewing one by one the messages from his family and his closest friends .

Junmyeon’s was the first one he read, the first thing he had sent him was a photo of Jongdae sleeping in the bed next to Suho's, and Minseok was calmer but he read the rest of the messages.

_ When I came back I found this idiot asleep in the hallway, he had forgotten the keys and the cell phone inside. _

_ Apparently he had a good time with the girl last night, but when he was very foolish to accompany her back he left everything inside, and then fell asleep waiting for me. _

Minseok chuckled at this, it was something to be expected of Jongdae. Still, Minseok made a mental point of telling Jongdae off, and making sure he practiced safe sex. 

Then he had a couple of messages from Lay, telling him that he had left Baekhyun well in his room, and from Kai telling him that Kyungsoo was very adorable drunk. 

Leaving all the nonsense aside, he laughed at the message Onew had sent him, it was weird, since Onew was not very fond of using his phone, but the message contained a photo and a "Enjoy it". Minseok opened the image and it was a photo of when Chanyeol had fallen asleep on it. Chanyeol had his arms wrapped around Minseok's torso and rested his head on his neck. Minseok on the side of him had one of his hands intertwined with Chanyeol's. 

Chanyeol had his mouth slightly open and Minseok remembered talking with Kai at that moment, and he was smiling in the picture. Minseok saved the picture on his phone, it was a good memory to preserve. Minseok tipped a thanks in the chat and then finally got out of the bed. He walked in the dark and got dressed with the first clothes he found. Minseok didn’t want to wake up Chanyeol, but as he was walking blindly he stumbled with something on the floor and fell. 

Chanyeol woke up to the noise of the blow in fear, and heard Minseok's voice complaining about the blow. The younger one turned on the light and found Minseok on the ground.

"What happened?" Chanyeol asked him rubbing his eyes "What time is it?"

Minseok got up from the floor and walked to the bed where he sat down.

Chanyeol rubbed his eyes to get rid of sleep and Minseok answered him

"It's only 2 o'clock, it's time to eat, I was going to go buy some food at the store in front of the campus, what do you want to eat?"

"I have a queasy stomach, anything soft" Chanyeol replied

"I'll bring ramen, so I'll show you how to use the electric kettle that I brought"

"I'll shower and get dressed while you go, and then tell me how much it is"

Minseok nodded and picked up his things without tripping now that it was light, and went out to get their food. Chanyeol got up slowly and lazily from the bed and went to the bathroom, there he undressed and got into the shower. He turned on the hot water because he was feeling slightly off-kilter from the hangover. In the shower he let the hot water soak him completely, and relax all his muscles, his body felt stiff, and he sighed at the pleasant warm water that seemed to take away all his discomfort.

A memory of the night before flashed through his head and he felt a chill run through him. The image of Minseok dancing to Artificial Love made him hot again, and Chanyeol was tempted to turn the water tap to get cold water and try to lower the excitement that was running through him at that moment.

Chanyeol cursed out loud when he felt his erection, he didn't want this to happen, but he couldn't help it, he remembered the hot looks Xiumin had put on while dancing, and every detail of his exposed skin and the sensual movements he made.

Chanyeol ended up giving in to his wishes and closed his eyes. He let his hands roam his body, caressing his skin gently. He came down to his nipples and stroked and pinched them. After, he also lowered his hand through his stomach and grabbed his member, he sighed at the contact, he was very sensitive. 

He touched himself and then began to masturbate, the image of Minseok dancing in his mind. He visualized Minseok's hip movements and leering stares, and how he moved as if he was fucking the cane he was dancing with. Chanyeol felt very quickly close to orgasm and he only had to masturbate for a few minutes to come hard.

The water took the evidence of what happened and Chanyeol felt tremendously ashamed for having masturbated thinking of Minseok.


	5. 5

Minseok took the opportunity to buy some more food in case they did not go out to dinner, which he personally preferred, since although his hangover was not very strong thanks to his stamina, he was still affected by so much alcohol consumption.

When Xiumin returned Chanyeol was already dressed looking at his cell phone sitting on the bed. He put the phone aside when he saw him and greeted him. Neither of them said much but simply Minseok made the ramen cans and Chanyeol watched him while learning how to use the electric kettle.

"I've had it for two years, and last year me and Changmin broke it" Minseok told him "So instead of using this button you have to take a pen and place it there so that it presses and stays on"

Chanyeol paid a lot of attention although he didn't understand why the older one hadn't bought a new one, since they weren't very expensive.

"And above all" Minseok warned him "When you finish disconnect it from the power"

From that day on, and for the rest of the next month, Minseok dedicated himself to teaching Chanyeol the best aspects of university, and helping him in any way possible.

Small routines were created in the second month of coexistence. Every day they had breakfast and dinner together, although many times at meals they ended up separated. Chanyeol was going to eat with Jongdae, Baekhyun, Sehun and Kyungsoo and Minseok was eating with Junmyeon, Kai and Lay.

Every Tuesday they would also meet together to go to Kris's bar, and some Fridays they would go to the nightclub to see Onew and drink until they were destroyed.

But on Fridays, Minseok and Chanyeol ate together, and always off campus. Chanyeol ended up keeping his sister's car for longer than planned, since she went on a trip with her partner, and Chanyeol took advantage of that so they could make little getaways to the city. Minseok would take him to a different restaurant every Friday to eat, and they would expend the afternoon walking around the city together. 

On weekends the two were dedicated to studying, either together or each on their own. Minseok was quite studious and never let his homework get too late. Chanyeol decided to follow their dynamics, and in that way many times they worked together on compositions, helping each other when one got stuck.

With the arrival of October and Halloween, Minseok agreed to organize another party at Onew's club. This time Chanyeol got a lot more involved, as he had become much more popular over time. Chanyeol's compositions had earned him a little fame within the college. Chanyeol seemed very excited about it, and he had started uploading them to a YouTube channel as well, under the nickname Loey.

Minseok was helping him with the recordings, since Chanyeol still didn't have enough professional gear to do it, but Minseok did.

He would usually upload mockups of class projects already submitted and evaluated, or small covers with the voice of Jongdae, who also had the nickname of Chen, and Baekhyun, who, like Jongdae, specialized in singing.

Minseok also ended up on the YouTube channel, helping Chanyeol with some of his compositions and uploading some of his own creation. And when he saw this, Chen ended up creating another YouTube channel, dedicated to uploading covers of songs. Jongdae quickly gained a large following thanks to one of the songs that Minseok composed, with which he had previously won a singing contest.

Minseok despite the fact that they created their own channels, he refused to create one for himself, he believed that with the fact that his songs were already sung by others and also being uploaded to the official website of the faculty, it was enough.

Baekhyun, a couple of days before October, kidnapped Minseok, and Jongdae who joined them.

"I want to surprise Lay" Baekhyun told them "His birthday is on the 7th and I want to give him a gift"

"So why didn't you ask Kai for help?" Jongdae asked him "He is closest to Lay"

"Because it would be very obvious" Baekhyun replied "For your birthday it was also very obvious when we kidnapped Suho and Minnie to get your gifts"

"That's true" Minseok admitted "I'm also close to Lay, but not too close, so I'm the perfect person"

"Exactly" Baekhyun told him "So help me"

Minseok thought about it for a few seconds, he came up with various things to give the dancer.

"Well, I know he needs some new headphones, and some new sneakers too" Minseok started "He was also thinking of buying a guitar for when he makes compositions, but I think we can all buy that, and he also wanted a hat and gloves for this winter "

Minseok thought again and then added, in a mischievous tone

"Besides if there is always the best gift" Minseok said and Baekhyun looked at him confused "you"

Baekhyun immediately blushed. He and Lay had been together since the beginning of the year party, which surprised the whole group, because Lay didn't seem very interested at first, and Baekhyun seemed to be a free soul. Even so, they had decided to start dating and their relationship was going very well. The two seemed poles apart but they blended together perfectly and so far they hadn't had any problems.

"What do you mean it's his gift?" Baekhyun asked him blushing

"Well, several things had occurred to me" Minseok told him and Jongdae laughed from behind "You could put a bow around your neck and offer yourself to him, or dress up in a costume, or buy some toys, whatever it is for sure he will love it "

Baekhyun blushed even more and started to stutter, probably imagining various scenes in his head.

"Idiots" he said almost shouting "I'm not like that"

"We haven't told you to be Baek in any way" Jongdae told him "Minseok has just given you some ideas to make everything more fun"

Minseok then observed how Baekhyun slapped Jongdae on the back of his neck and they began to argue, Jongdae calling him a pervert and Baekhyun counter attacking him saying that the only pervert in the place was him.

Then Baekhyun decided to buy him some headphones and sneakers and Minseok spoke with the rest through a chat that everyone except Lay had, for his birthday, to buy him the guitar. The purchases were quick and Jongdae abandoned them midway, remembering that he still had homework to do for the next day.

"Are you sure you don't want to take anything to give him a more private gift?" Minseok asked Baekhyun "I know a sex shop near here"

Baekhyun blushed but did not yell or hit him like he did with Jongdae before, but looked at him indecisively and Minseok decided for him, and they went to the store. Minseok fearlessly entered the place, although Baekhyun looked a bit embarrassed, and was scared. The store was pink and black, very cliché. On one side were a couple of shelves full of costumes, and on the other was full of sex toys with very different shapes, which made Baekhyun even more ashamed.

Minseok moved to the most central part, where there was a section of handcuffs and underwear, on the walls there were also whips and other typical BDSM utensils. A girl who seemed to be a worker from there approached them.

"Hello" She said with a big smile "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah right" Minseok answered for Baekhyun "In a few days my friend has his partner's birthday, and he wanted to give him something more private"

"Oh sure" The girl said excitedly and asked Baekhyun "What did you have in mind?"

Baekhyun blushed and looked at the ground for a couple of seconds taking a deep breath and then he looked at the girl again

"I want a costume"

A couple of days later, Minseok ran away to pick up the costume Baekhyun had ordered, and was even on the verge of being discovered by Chanyeol. Minseok didn't know if Baekhyun had told him what he intended to do to his best friend, but he wasn't going to risk it.

The birthday was spent quietly, they went out to party but without much fuss, and Minseok couldn't find out if Baekhyun made him a striptease or what he did with the costume for Lay. But Lay loved the guitar and the rest of the things they gave him, it was a great day.

The rest of the month flew by for everyone and the Halloween party was getting closer.

The Halloween party was decided to be a costume party, and there would be a contest in it, and a card game. The card game consisted in that when entering the site they gave you a letter, and you had to look for another person with the same letter among the people, and when they found it, the two of them went to the bar counter and gave them a shot. The idea was very popular and tickets sold out even faster than the previous time. Onew was very happy with this and decided to give Chanyeol and Minseok that night's drink for free. 

Chanyeol in that period had also discovered that Minseok's nickname, Xiumin, came from his first year of college, from a Chinese friend that Minseok had, who left that same year, and that after several times Xiumin proved to be an incredible dancer, composer, and singer, although Chanyeol could never verify that, he gave him that nickname.

Like the previous time on Saturday afternoon, which was Halloween night, Chanyeol and Minseok dressed up together. It was a costume party and they both wanted to make a good impression, Chanyeol had bought himself a pretty good Deadpool costume and Minseok had to admit that it fit him as a custom made one. Xiumin however dressed as Kingsman's Eggsy. Chanyeol was also surprised by how good Minseok looked dressed in a suit, even though it was orange.

Then they all got together again and ordered pizza again. This time neither Minseok nor Chanyeol had to go to the bar first, since even though there were already 500, the club was going to allow the entrance of the other 100 people who remained to fill the capacity.

They ate between jokes and laughter, and a lot of teasing at Lay and Baekhyun who from time to time kissed, causing the rest to pretend to be disgusted.

Even so they arrived at the club before 12 o'clock at night and began to drink immediately, Minseok did not want to hold back and ordered two shots before starting a well-loaded glass. Chanyeol had improved his stamina to alcohol in that time, but even so he preferred to just order a drink, that way he would be able to keep up with the older one. As that day was the card game, they quickly looked at who had touched them. Jongdae was not very lucky and he got the same card as Baekhyun, so they went to have a shot together, Lay quickly found his other card, which was one of Sehun's classmates, and Sehun for his part. He found it in a girl none of them knew.

Kyungsoo searched for a while among the people, without much encouragement, until Kai intercepted him and told him that he had exchanged the card with a boy and now they had the same one, so they also went to have the shot together.

Junmyeon wandered around the disco for a while until Hyungwon stopped him near his table, he also had a card, and they had the same one.

Chanyeol and Minseok had it harder. Onew refused to give them easy cards, and they gave up on finding the other person quickly, so they placed the card in a visible place and decided to wait until the night to see if the other card would appear.

Onew that night was working at the bar with the others instead of in the office, and he greeted them both with a big smile. Hyungwon, the DJ, also greeted Chanyeol amiably, in the times he had been there he had done something close to him, out of common interests.

This time they did not just sit at the table in the VIP area, but they were distributed around the floor and waving or dancing with the other people they knew. Minseok stayed with Junmyeon up looking at the people, Minseok together with Onew would decide the winners of the costume contest, there was a prize for the best costume and another for the worst.

Minseok was proud of his friends' costumes, but he knew that none of them would be the winner, he had seen that Kibum, the waiter, was dressed as Marge Simpson, and it was certainly the best costume that could exist. On the other hand Kihyun was dressed as snow white, and that was definitely the worst costume in the whole party even though Minseok thought he could actually pass as a girl if he wanted. 

Even so, the awards were not given until 2 in the morning, and in the meantime Minseok continued drinking and even dared to go out dancing close to Junmyeon and even with Lay. Lay and Kai were incredible dancers, but certainly disco dance was not his thing, however Minseok seemed to have a special ability with his hips and that night dancing he sank Kai Lay, and almost Sehun, but Sehun seemed to know very well what he was doing and Minseok ended up giving up.

Chanyeol in his Deadpool costume had attracted many looks, and he had been encouraged to dance with some boys and girls from his class with whom he got along well. He also danced with Sehun, although he danced too well, and he danced with Baekhyun and Jongdae as well.

Chanyeol watched as Minseok danced with Kai and Lay and how he made them give up after the first song. Minseok seemed to know exactly how to move, and the other people at the party seemed to agree. For how they commented on how well Xiumin danced, amidst a lot of obscene comments.

Somehow Chanyeol ended up dancing with Minseok to a slower and more sensual song. Chanyeol was instantly flustered, but swallowed his fear down and decided to enjoy the occasion. Minseok on the part of him tried to guide the clumsy Chanyeol dancing, put the younger man's hands on his hip and put his on top, and moved to the rhythm of the song, close to Chanyeol's body.

Chanyeol felt awkward having Minseok's body so close to his, but a wink from Baekhyun made him realize that this opportunity might never happen again and that he should take advantage.

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Minseok's waist and drew him even closer to himself. He was afraid that an erection would screw up everything, but for now he felt able to control himself.

Minseok seemed overzealous at this, but after a while he moved his arms over his hip to wrap them around Chanyeol's neck, it seemed like an awkward posture, but they both felt very comfortable.

On his side, Chanyeol felt his heart beat extremely fast, and he was afraid that the older one would notice, but Minseok seemed to just enjoy the music and his company. 

When the music changed they separated and Minseok smiled at him before going for another drink, Chanyeol accompanied him and they took the opportunity to chat a bit with Onew who was the one who served them. 

On one of those occasions Chanyeol realized that Onew also had a card, hidden in his shirt pocket. Since he had lost part of his shame from alcohol, Chanyeol took the card out of his pocket, and realized at the same time as Minseok that Onew's card and Minseok's were the same.

Onew laughed and ended up pouring the shot of the card for himself and Minseok, confessing that he hoped he wouldn't find it and in the end revealing the mystery. However, Chanyeol's card was nowhere to be found. Minseok insisted on finding it so they went around the track many times in search of the happy ace of spades, but without having any result. However Jackson intercepted them on one of the laps.

"Hey guys, how's the night going?" He asked them with a smile "I hope the cards have brought you good company"

"Onew had mine" Xiumin told him "I ended up catching him, but we couldn't find Chanyeol's, he has an ace of spades"

"The ace of spades?" Asked surprised Jackson "The ace of spades is a joker, you can take the shot with whoever you want, whether or not that person has a card.

The two looked at him in surprise and Jackson said goodbye with a "use it well" to Chanyeol. The two looked at each other and Chanyeol decided that since he had done several stupid things that day, he could do one more.

"I think I already know who I'm going to use the joker with" Chanyeol said to Xiumin almost in his ear since the music was very loud "With you, come join me"

Minseok was surprised at this but followed Chanyeol, unaware of the younger man's intentions, for him, Chanyeol was just being a good dongsaeng, close and loving, and that he loved spending time with him. But Minseok interpreted it as his own relationship with Changmin, he had also been like Chanyeol when he started university. Kibum was the one who served them the shot, grinning at the sight of the ace of spades in Chanyeol's hand and Xiumin accompanying the boy.

Kibum decided to be playful and suggested they take a shot of tequila by sucking the salt from each other's hand and taking the lemon from the other's lips, inventing at the time that it was one of the rules of the game. Luckily Onew showed up at the right time and agreed with him, and Chanyeol felt almost faint at the idea, and at the same time very excited to do so.

Minseok accepted the terms without giving it much thought, he didn't know the game well, and Minseok was the first. He put some salt in Chanyeol's hand and watched as he held the lemon between his lips. Minseok took Chanyeol's hand in his and gently licked the salt off the other's hand, then quickly took the shot of tequila and then lunged at Chanyeol's lips to bite into the lemon.

Chanyeol almost felt like he was fainting at that moment, Minseok was terribly close to him, his lips were too close to Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol's mouth trembled when Xiumin bit into the lemon, because it didn't separate well from the peel and Minseok's lips brushed against his.

Chanyeol tried his best not to shake and when Minseok pulled away, because he had to stand on tiptoe to reach his mouth, he tried to calm down quickly, now it was his turn and he didn't know if he would be able to do it without screwing it up.

"It was delicious" Minseok said with a soft laugh "now it's your turn"

Chanyeol felt like he almost lost his balance at that sentence, Minseok knew how to destabilize himself with just one sentence or one look. 

Chanyeol trembled a little as he took Minseok's hand, but then he sent it all to hell and awkwardly licked Minseok's hand. Then he gulped down the shot of tequila and bent down a bit to bite into the lemon. In that posture he was able to see Minseok's eyes in every detail and Chanyeol cursed to himself while he too had trouble loosening the lemon from the skin.

A chill ran through him as he felt his cock fill up and Chanyeol, to avoid getting even hotter, bit harder on the lemon and ate it, separating from the older one.

The two stared at each other a couple of times until Onew caught their attention.

"This has been very hot" he told them "From now on I will do this as a real rule"

Chanyeol turned to stare at them and Onew took a step back from Chanyeol's glare.

"Did you just make it up?" Chanyeol asked them between surprised and pissed off

"The truth is that, yes, I just made it up" Kibum confessed

Chanyeol looked outraged but Xiumin put a hand on his arm and made him look at him, Minseok was smiling at him and stopped being annoyed.

After that the rest of the night went without problems, they returned to the bedrooms around 4 in the morning all together, this time no one had fallen asleep or had gone with anyone else.


	6. 6

The following month was difficult for Minseok, he knew that Chanyeol's birthday was approaching, but they were in full mid-term exam season and it didn't seem like there was time to organize any kind of party. The rest of the group of friends were also very busy and precisely the three dancers were in the middle of complex presentations that required their maximum concentration.

Xiumin and Chanyeol continued to maintain their customs, adding more study hours and taking away hours of leisure or partying.

Minseok ended up talking to Junmyeon about it, and they ended up deciding that he could stay even if he just went to eat or have a snack on his birthday and that there would already be a party after the January exams, because from November to January was pure hell for them.

Chanyeol didn't seem bothered by it, despite Minseok apologizing at least a hundred times for not throwing a proper party.

The oldest still decided that since they weren't going to throw him a decent party, he could at the same time invite him to a more expensive restaurant the day after his birthday, which fell on Thursday, and give him a more complete gift. They had all decided to get him a keyboard with a mixing console, it had been a little more expensive than Lay's guitar, but no one had complained. And Minseok for his part decided to give him a professional microphone and several other things for the recordings of his YouTube channel.

It hurt Minseok a bit to buy everything, but thanks to the parties he had organized it did not show much on his finances.

The closer the date got the more Minseok got stressed, apart from the midterms, which made Minseok want to pull his hair out, Minseok noticed how Chanyeol was also more discouraged. What he didn't know was if it was because the exams were being too complex or if perhaps he missed his family too much.

He and Chanyeol had been the only ones in the group not to go home on any weekend to see family. Minseok didn't do it because his parents lived almost 6 hours away by bus, but he didn't know Chanyeol's reasons. The most curious thing was that in the end Chanyeol's sister never claimed the car back and now it was practically the young man's.

In the end, it was Chanyeol's birthday. The night before they had gone out for a couple of hours to have a few beers all together and that day they would also eat together, but they didn't have time for more. In the morning Minseok made sure to get up before Chanyeol and wake him up by singing "Happy Birthday" to him.

Chanyeol started the day very happy and that made Minseok feel euphoric too. In the morning they had classes but at lunchtime they met in a restaurant near the campus. They ate quietly there and then put a cake for Chanyeol to blow out the candles. Then came the gifts, which Junmyeon brought from his car, which he had parked next to the restaurant.

Chanyeol was amazed at the gifts and thanked everyone for the detail, Baekhyun had also bought him a pair of sweatshirts as a gift, which he later confessed he planned to steal from him at some point in the semester.

After eating Chanyeol had to go to class and Minseok returned to the room to study, normally he would have class too, but that week they had canceled it because the teacher was sick. Minseok in the middle of the afternoon went to buy another smaller cake to celebrate more in private with Chanyeol, he had not brought his gifts to the restaurant so as not to make the rest feel bad since in theory the gift was between all alone. Baekhyun's sweatshirts were already a bonus.

Chanyeol came back from class exhausted and Minseok looked at him smiling as he put his things behind his bed and on the desk.

"How are the classes?" Minseok asked

"Jongdae is a loudmouth" Chanyeol replied "In both classes he" escaped "that it was my birthday and all my classmates sang it to me, and then the teacher decided to send us to hell with another practice, in pairs"

"With whom do you have to do it?" Minseok asked curious

"Baekhyun" Chanyeol told him "Which is good, but he wants us to give him an original song before Christmas, with a development paper"

"That's complex" Minseok admitted "But I'm sure you will do great, Baekhyun sings great and you are an amazing songwriter, there is no way it could go wrong"

"He asked me to make a demo with my voice too" Chanyeol said resignedly "I didn't expect it"

Minseok was also surprised at this, but then he remembered that he had to do it too in the first year of his career, and that his partner was Luhan.

"I just remembered that I also did it in my first year" Minseok commented "With my friend Luhan, the Chinese boy I mentioned, I created a song called" medals ", it was not very complex, but the teacher liked it a lot"

"I've heard it" Chanyeol replied "Jongdae taught it to me just when we left class, apparently he wants to cover that song, he wants to ask you for the lyrics in Korean, since Luhan sang it in Chinese"

"Ah, so that's why he wanted to see me" Minseok replied "I think I have to have them somewhere, I have the project on my computer if I can't find it on paper"

The rest of the afternoon they talked about various topics and projects they were working on and had a pot of ramen for dinner each sitting together on the floor of the room, it was a simple dinner but it tasted great to both of them. Minseok then decided to take out the cake and congratulate Chanyeol again.

"I know you’ve heard it a thousand times today, but I’ll sing it for you again, Congratulations Yeollie" Minseok said and sang the song to him again.

Chanyeol smilingly blew out the candles on the cake and they began to eat it directly from the box, without cutting it.

When the cake was halfway through, they stopped eating and Minseok put it in the fridge and took out the gifts he had bought for Chanyeol.

"This is so that you can grow your channel, I know that you will not be very famous at all, and I want to put my grain of sand, my team is good, but there is nothing like having your own team." Xiumin explained to Chanyeol when he opened the packages and was stunned.

"You like them?" Minseok asked

"What if I like them?" Chanyeol told him and then he started to hug him "I love them, you didn't need to buy me anything, you have already given me thousands of things, and everything you organized ..."

"Tomorrow I had thought that we would go to a very famous restaurant here, but it is a little more expensive so if you let me invite you?" Minseok proposed

"Nothing about that, I'll invite you this time hyung" Chanyeol replied "It's my turn"

"But it's my idea" Xiumin said and then tried to play his last card "and I'm your hyung"

"It doesn't work for me" Chanyeol said stubbornly "I invite you, the birthday boy must invite"

Minseok gave up then, he didn't want to fight anymore and on Friday Minseok took him to eat at the restaurant he had mentioned. It was a more elegant place and they both dressed in black pants and turtlenecks, Xiumin's black and Chanyeol's red. Minseok had reserved a table before and they ate dishes that were too expensive for what they were really worth, but they had a quiet meal talking about nonsense and about the things that each liked the most. Chanyeol was considering this meal a date, like all the previous ones, although Minseok still felt it only as a meal between friends, although something in his mind told him that friends did not treat each other the way he treated Chanyeol.

Minseok from the first day had wanted to become what Changmin had been to himself, but he had not realized when he had become so close, with Changmin he was not every day, nor did they have the same group of friends, nor The two of them went out to eat alone every week, they were friends, but not so close.

During the meal, Minseok unintentionally brought up the topic of family and Chanyeol, without taking offense, told him a bit of his story.

"My parents divorced when I was little, so I spent half my life alone with my father, and my sister with my mother, we kept seeing each other, but not much. When I went to high school my sister came to live with my father and me, my mother had rebuilt her life and did not want to know anything about us. " Chanyeol told him "My father and sister supported me a lot and still do, they are the ones who motivated me to study music, I owe them a lot, but they live too far from here to go see them often"

"That's a bit sad" Minseok replied "But I understand you, I can't go to see my parents and my sister often either, the trip wouldn't be worth it, but I'll see them this Christmas, so everything is fine"

"We are more alike than I thought" Chanyeol told him "I am very glad to have met you, you have taken away all the fear that I had to be here alone, thanks to you I have met many people and I have made many new friends”

"I am very happy to have been of help to you, I am very happy to have met you too, I no longer imagine what I would do without you" Minseok confessed "But we still have a lot of time to spend together, and I want to continue creating thousands of memories by your side "

"Take it for granted hyung" Chanyeol told him with a big smile

Anyone who saw them would say they were a couple, but it was not the case, they ate calmly and even ordered dessert. Chanyeol at the time of paying refused to look at the price of the food and only paid blindly, not wanting to get too scared all at once.

After lunch they decided to take a walk to the river near the campus, the shores now in winter were beautiful, and despite the cold the two spent a quiet afternoon talking nonsense and planning some jokes to the rest 

The month of December passed in the blink of an eye, and the Christmas holidays arrived and with it each one returned to their homes, promising to write and call each other both at Christmas and New Years.

In Minseok's case coming home was very nice, his little sister was still in high school and Minseok was very protective of her, so as soon as he arrived he filled her with questions to make sure she was okay.

Minseok also told his parents about Chanyeol, who seemed charmed by the boy. Minseok also told his sister many more anecdotes about the things he used to do with Chanyeol.

"Oppa" she said to him when listening to him " you like Chanyeol a lot, right? Are you boyfriends?"

"What do you say?" Minseok asked surprised "We are not a couple, no"

"Ah, I thought so" She said "The way you talk about him ... you seem to like him a lot, oppa"

This stayed in Xiumin's mind in the following days, and he ended up going to see Junmyeon one day, taking advantage of the fact that they were neighbors, and told him what his sister had told him.

"Well" Junmyeon told him "You've certainly been acting like a couple, I thought you liked him, if I'm honest"

"But I just wanted to be a good hyung for him" Minseok told him "I have never thought otherwise of him"

"Are you sure about that Minseok?" Suho asked him "The day of the beginning of the year party you got pissed off seeing those girls flirting with him, and on Halloween you danced close to him, and you even did the tequila thing."

"But I ..." Minseok tried to defend himself "I thought that was just a friend thing, nothing more"

"I don't know how you feel about him, Minseok" Junmyeon told him "Only you know that, you have to know what you feel about him. It's not bad if you only feel friendship for him. Just as it's not bad if you feel something. more for him. But you must be clear about your feelings, yes "

Minseok kept thinking about the idea for the rest of the holidays, although he tried to hide it from his family, he did not want his sister to question him more, much less his mother or father, so he could only think about it during the night. This made Minseok's sleep hours go down a lot because he certainly ended up realizing that he didn't see Chanyeol as just a friend.

He spent several nights analyzing how he behaved with the rest, even with Changmin, and it certainly had nothing to do with how he treated Kyungsoo, Baekhyun or even Lay and Kai with how he treated Chanyeol. Minseok even considered that it was a more brotherly feeling, but it didn't fit either because his heart raced when he was near Chanyeol and he hugged him. He loved to see Chanyeol smile, and hearing him laugh was all the medicine he needed when he felt sad.

Chanyeol had very quickly carved a hole in Minseok's heart. The older one had been through a very long period of denial, but now that he thought about it he couldn't continue denying what he felt for the boy. Then came the biggest dilemma, would Chanyeol feel like that too? Minseok wasn't sure, a part of himself fervently believed so. Most of all for all the times he had fooled him or got too attached to him, the two of them had acted like a couple, not just Minseok. But the most insidious part of Minseok was terrified that Chanyeol would not feel the same, and filled him with unfounded fears, so Minseok felt stuck, and decided to ask Suho for help again.

"I know I like him" Xiumin admitted "But I don't think he likes me"

"Let's see Minseok" Junmyeon said, sighing "Stop fooling around, you are a couple of idiots. You are made for each other. From day one Chanyeol has blushed every time you smiled at him, and you may not see it. Because you were busy dancing and seducing everyone, but I did see Chanyeol drooling for you. And not only that time, many times he stares at you with an idiot face, he likes you, he loves you, I assure you, Chanyeol it's horrible hiding it "

Suho looked at him for a few seconds and Minseok didn't know what to say, he wasn't aware of any of it.

"I know you won't have the courage to confess, but let him take care of that. If you don't believe me you can always seduce him when we get back, you spend a lot of time with him, surely there are little things you can do to prove it, like getting out of shower without clothes and change in front of him, smear your mouth with cream or something like that. Or dance to him in private, I think if you sing to him too, in general. On the other hand, I think if you look at him with one of those hot looks of yours, you can get him to have an erection. And if you need more help to confirm it, leave it in my hands, but my methods will be much more dangerous "

Minseok refused to leave it to Junmyeon. He spoke to Chanyeol daily, but couldn't think of a method to check if he liked him over the phone, so he decided that once he got back he would put him to the test. They would be on exams so they would spend most of the time in the room alone, that would give him a good amount of time to do something. Chanyeol seemed to be very honest with his reactions so Minseok was sure that one or two things he did would be enough to see if what Suho told him was true.

Also, on another occasion that he met with Suho, he told him that Onew had also been able to realize the tension that existed between him and Chanyeol, and that probably Kibum as well, even Hyungwon probably. Suho assured that everyone had been able to see the sexual tension between the two, and that everyone thought they were together.

Xiumin decided to return to campus a couple of days before Jongdae, with Junmyeon in his car. Arriving in his room and seeing it empty, with no Chanyeol hanging around or leaving his things everywhere, Minseok felt weird. Since he had accepted his feelings for Chanyeol he couldn't help but notice all those little things they did, that they were more of a couple than friends. It was normal that living together they shared their things, but they had little details, like Xiumin picking up and folding Chanyeol's clothes and putting them on their place, or Chanyeol buying Minseok food and a lot of chocolate for when he was sad.

As in the morning, Minseok without failing a day woke up before Chanyeol and woke him up gently. And many other little details, like Chanyeol buying his favorite cakes from time to time for both of them, were more typical of a couple than of two friends, no matter how close they were. Junmyeon was Minseok's best friend, and even so Minseok didn't remember having so many details with him, yes, he knew him like the back of his hand, but he wasn't that detailed.

For all this, Minseok could not help but feel his heart warm, Chanyeol was very attentive to him, and he took care of him a lot without him noticing, Minseok also took care of Chanyeol, but it was different.

Suho one of the days that Minseok was most pensive he yelled at him

"You are idiots, seriously, both of you" Suho said in exasperation "Since you don't start fucking soon we will all start vomiting rainbows"

"Has he told you something too?" Minseok asked him already surprised why he always stressed that they were both idiots

"Of course, no one gets that close to you without passing by me" Junmyeon said proudly "Chanyeol is a good guy for you, so yes, he has asked me about you. Now the rest is his turn to tell you, no from my"

Minseok was excited when Chanyeol came back, he had thousands of confirmations that Chanyeol felt something for him, but still, he wanted to try to check it out for himself, so he could later rally and jump in, instead of having to wait for Chanyeol to gather the necessary courage. The day Chanyeol came back he was lying on his bed with shorts and a T-shirt too big for him, obviously from Chanyeol, playing on his cell phone. Minseok felt naughty dressing like that, and wanting to play with Chanyeol, but he hoped everything would end well and he could kiss Chanyeol until he was tired, that he knew he would never get tired.


	7. 7

Chanyeol came back from vacation between spirited and tired. Tired because going back meant exams, and that stressed him out, but he really wanted to see Minseok and the others again. On those vacations Chanyeol had decided to try something with Minseok, he was not very sure of it, because he was very clear that the older only saw him as a friend, but even so his sister had scolded him for giving up so easily .

In the end Chanyeol ended up writing to Junmyeon. They weren't too close, but Baekhyun convinced him that it was the best option. Junmeyon was Minseok's best friend, and he could help him.

Chanyeol was surprised that Junmyeon told him that he already knew. Chanyeol had been afraid that Suho would send him to shit or something, but the older one had only told him that he already knew about his crush on Minseok and that he was going to help him. The first thing he asked of him was that he should not be scared and not stop talking to Xiumin for fear of rejection, now that he had decided to confess, so as not to hurt him.

Afterwards, although Chanyeol didn't understand why he was asking, Suho asked him to analyze how he felt about Xiumin and tell him what it was that made him fall in love with him. Chanyeol spent a long day thinking about all the things about the older that had made him lose his mind for him, and then when it came to putting it into words he felt lost. Minseok had captivated him in many ways, he was not only an attractive man, but he was also adorable, he was strong and dominant, but also calm and loving, he was fire and ice at the same time. That made Chanyeol feel like a moth in the light.

Chanyeol could not deny that what he felt the first time he saw Minseok was a crush, but that it was precisely Minseok's attitude with him that he ended up falling in love, how he smiled sweetly at him, and had changed his life, influencing him. Minseok had welcomed him with open arms when he was most afraid of being alone. He had smiled at him, calmed down and introduced him to a group of people, his own friends, and Chanyeol had become friends with them.

Minseok had also taken the time to get to know him, they had breakfast and dinner together, they did the shopping together, they ate on Fridays together, and he helped him in whatever way he could. They lived as a couple without being, or at least that is how Chanyeol felt.

Chanyeol didn't know how to simply describe the emotions that ran through his body every time he looked at Minseok in the eye, how his heart raced and thousands of fireworks exploded in his stomach. He didn't know how to explain, without looking like a pervert, how every time Minseok danced, or looked at him with those burning eyes, his body lit up like a match. How, at the same time, sometimes he wanted to protect him from all the evils of the world, and to open him and never let him go. To fill him with kisses and pampering, and treat him like the king that he was. Chanyeol had all this and more inside his heart, which at times felt like it was only beating for Minseok. But when he tried to explain it to Suho, he was unable. Junmyeon laughed a bit at his failed attempts to explain it, but in the end he understood him.

Suho then asked him if he would be able to ask him out, and Chanyeol panicked. Chanyeol knew he loved Minseok, but he preferred the idea of waking up one day and just being already dating, leaving aside the embarrassing moments of declarations of love and the terrible possibility of being rejected. At this Junmyeon told him that he had to be braver, and make sure to seduce Minseok.

The seducing part was surprising, Chanyeol had never seduced someone, at least not consciously. It sounded like a complicated challenge to seduce, and Chanyeol felt embarrassed just at the idea. Thousands of absurd movie scenes crossed his mind, from welcoming Minseok in nothing but an apron while he made him a bowl of ramen, to stepping out of the shower with a towel around his waist and accidentally dropping it. Also stumble and fall on him, although he doubted that it could end well, since he was bigger than Minseok and did not want to end up hurting him for such nonsense.

In the end Junmyeon gave up after trying to give him some ideas, Chanyeol didn't seem convinced of anything, on the contrary, he seemed even more scared. Junmeyon had told Chanyeol that he had nothing to lose, and that it was very likely that Minseok liked him, but the younger man couldn't quite believe it. Junmeyon ended by telling him to be himself, in all facets of him, with Minseok, and that in that way, there was no way he would fail.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Sehun were the ones who supported him the most, Baekhyun was the most ingenious, although his ideas were unconventional, Chanyeol was not sure that staring at Minseok until he kissed him would work. Kyungsoo on the part of him was much more direct, he advised him to take advantage of one night that they were both in the room, tell him that he loved him and fuck him right there. Sehun, after being a bit scandalized by the words of the other two, suggested that they go out on a quiet date in the city. 

Chanyeol liked that idea much more, but even so, before they had a full month of exams that were going to end their existence.

But, despite the exams, Chanyeol happily entered the dorms. Through the corridors he greeted several of his classmates, but did not stop talking to any of them. He missed Minseok and it was almost time for dinner, and he wanted to have a good bowl of ramen with Minseok for dinner, the two of them sitting on the floor, watching a movie on the laptop.

But Chanyeol was not at all prepared for the image of Minseok that he saw as soon as he entered the room. Minseok was sitting on the bed with his back to the wall, wearing shorts that made Chanyeol's blood run south, and then a white t-shirt that was too big for him and that Chanyeol quickly recognized as his. 

Chanyeol was rendered speechless by the image and stared at Minseok, Baekhyun's words about staring at him until he kissed him fresh in his mind. Minseok was the one who reacted, since he had been looking at the cell phone and smiled innocently, something that made Chanyeol think that Minseok was a complete bastard, because it couldn't be legal that he looked so damn hot with that little angel face. 

"You've finally arrived Chanyeol" Minseok said "I was wondering when you would arrive, I sent you several messages, but I guess you didn't read them"

Chanyeol had a hard time looking Minseok in the face and not staring at his milky thighs.

"I just got out of the car" Chanyeol managed to tell him a few seconds later "I haven't had time to look at the phone"

Chanyeol left his things on his bed and excused himself for a moment to the bathroom, the image of Minseok had stunned him too much, he didn't know if he was prepared to continue seeing him so incredibly tempting. He took a few seconds to calm down before leaving, and washed his face to clear himself.

"Are you okay?" Minseok asked him when he came out

"Yes, I'm fine, the trip has just been too long and I needed to clear up" Chanyeol replied

"Do you want ramen for dinner and let's see a movie" Minseok said crawling across the bed to the edge "From tomorrow it will be time to study, but today we can relax"

Chanyeol swallowed hard, his mind kept interpreting Xiumin's words in excessively obscene ways, and he knew that he didn't mean them with that intention.

Minseok randomly picked a movie from his Netflix account while Chanyeol made the ramen cans, and they ate leisurely sitting on the floor next to each other while watching the movie.

Chanyeol was not able to concentrate too much, he vaguely knew it was a horror movie, although his mind seemed not to have processed it because when the first scare came out Chanyeol screamed and hugged Xiumin scared. He had been staring at Xiumin's collarbones too long.

Minseok was freaked out too, but by Chanyeol's scream, and paused the movie as he processed the situation. Chanyeol, despite being bigger than him, liked Minseok by hiding his head on the older man's chest.

Minseok found him adorable and stroked his back a couple of times until Chanyeol broke away after a few seconds.

"You don't like scary movies Yeollie" Minseok asked "You could have told me, and I would have put something else"

"I'm sorry hyung" Chanyeol apologized "I think I'm too tired from the trip"

Minseok looked at him worriedly and closed the film, then placed the laptop on the table.

"Then we better go to sleep" Minseok told him and helped him up from the floor "The movie was not very good either, I would have fallen asleep in the middle"

Despite that quirky start of the year, both Chanyeol and Minseok went back to their normal routines the next day, as if Minseok hadn't dressed to provoke Chanyeol. And the youngest would not have jumped on Minseok for having lost himself looking at Minseok's exposed skin.

The exams ended quickly, and Kai and Kyungsoo's birthdays, like Chanyeol's, were celebrated with just one meal all together. Minseok didn't provoke Chanyeol again, and Chanyeol didn't have time to provoke Minseok. And the first semester ended quietly, everyone managed to pass and had a week to relax.

During that week, Baekhyun decided for Chanyeol that it would be the week he would ask him out. Chanyeol was not entirely sure, he wanted to tempt Minseok and find out first if he liked him, but Baekhyun was not going to leave him alone, and Chanyeol, still afraid of ending up with a broken heart, decided to do so.

Chanyeol prepared the date with Sehun, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, they were going to eat in the city that Friday, as always, and Chanyeol was going to invite him to take a walk by the river bank afterwards, something very cliché. Later, when it got dark, he wanted to take him to a viewpoint on the outskirts of the city, and they would go by car, and then there he would ask him to be his boyfriend.

Friday came long before Chanyeol felt ready, and he was scared that Minseok would find out. They went out to eat at a new Japanese restaurant that had opened in the center and ate quietly there.

The food in the place was fantastic, and as always, the topics of conversation between the two never ended, they were very comfortable with each other.

In the middle of the meal, however, after finishing the first tray of sushi, Minseok got up from the place and brought one of his hands to Chanyeol's face, gently removing a grain of rice that had been stuck in the corner of his lip.

Chanyeol's heart skipped a beat, that gesture had been very intimate, and Chanyeol felt his ears turn red, and tried to calm down, unsuccessfully, listening to Minseok's soft laugh.

After finishing eating Chanyeol was able to invite him to walk along the river bank, it was something they had done on many occasions, and they both liked it a lot, even though it was February and it was very cold. The two walked close to each other talking about various topics, smiling and laughing at times, joking and playing. And when it got dark they went back to Chanyeol's car. Chanyeol started driving as usual, and Minseok fiddled with the radio looking for a song that he liked. Chanyeol deviated from the path and Minseok noticed immediately.

"Where are we going?” He asked "We should have turned at the previous intersection"

"I want to show you a place that has been recommended to me" Chanyeol said "We only have this weekend left before going back to classes, so it seemed like a good opportunity to come"

Minseok said nothing and was carried away. They got out of the car and Chanyeol saw Minseok giggle from the cold, so he took off his jacket and put it over the older one.

"No, you keep it" Xiumin countered "You will catch cold"

"I'm not cold at all, I'm wearing a warm sweatshirt" Chanyeol replied "You however, have come with few clothes for the cold it is"

"Well, I didn't know you were going to take me to the mountain" Minseok heard himself and put on Chanyeol's jacket, hugging himself for how warm it was.

The two walked from the parking lot to the lookout. Minseok was very surprised when he reached the railing, the scenery was beautiful, you could see the whole city and you could also see the entire night sky. They were views from a movie. Chanyeol stood next to Minseok and enjoyed the views as well. Minseok's eyes were shining, and Chanyeol couldn't help but compare them in his mind to the stars shining in the sky. Chanyeol felt completely captivated by Minseok in front of him. The scenery was beautiful, but Chanyeol only had eyes for the man who had unknowingly stolen his heart.

"What are you looking at?" Minseok asked him when he said something to Chanyeol and he did not answer

"To the most beautiful person in the universe" Chanyeol told him and steeled himself, Minseok blushed and opened his mouth to say something, but Chanyeol wouldn't let him. "Today I have brought you here not only because of the views, nor because we start classes again, that does not matter. The truth is that I was looking for a place that was at the height of your beauty, and this is the only one that occurred to me . "

Chanyeol took a deep breath and decided to put all his feelings into the following words, Sehun and Baekhyun had made a little speech to him, but Chanyeol couldn't deny that he didn't remember a single word of what they had made him memorize, so he continued Kyungsoo's instructions, and told him what his heart instructed him to.

"When I entered this university I did not have good expectations, on the contrary, I was grounded, but from the first day I set foot here, you dedicated yourself to driving away all my fears. I must confess that I felt a crush the first time I saw you, you are so perfect and your smile is too beautiful not to be affected by it. But later I discovered that that perfection was not real, that you were a normal and ordinary human being, and that made me love you even more, you opened your arms to me and you invited me into your life. You introduced me to incredible people who are now my friends. You made me be able to believe in myself and have the courage to create a YouTube channel where I can publicize my music. You have been my muse all these months, and also, my motivation. Every time I saw you, I wanted to make you smile, I wanted to see you happy, but by my side. After the first party, in which you danced Artificial Love, something else lit up in me, you looked like pure sin that night, dancing so sensually in front of all those people, I felt unable to take my eyes off you. And your eyes, your eyes are also the most beautiful I have ever seen. I could spend days staring into your eyes and losing myself in them.During all the time we've spent together, I've learned little things about you, like your favorite coffee, your secret passion for soccer, your favorite cakes. And that, despite the fact that everyone thinks you are very sociable and outgoing, you really do die of nerves inside, but you face your fears and overcome them. I couldn't tell you what exact day it was that I realized that I was madly in love with you. But the truth is that I think that doesn't matter, because even if there isn't a day number one, I want to spend another 10,000 by your side. So Kim Minseok, would you like to be my boyfriend? "

Chanyeol closed his eyes terrified to see rejection in Minseok's eyes, he felt that it had been too honeyed, but he had not been able to help it, once he had opened his mouth, the rest had come out without even thinking about it beforehand. For a few seconds he only heard silence, and then a slight sound. Two arms wrapped around Chanyeol and he felt lips touch his. Minseok was kissing him. Minseok's lips moved against his and Chanyeol reacted by returning the kiss with the same intensity, even without believing that Minseok was kissing him, that was practically a yes.

When the air became necessary the two parted a bit, both their lips were swollen and Minseok had traces of tears in his eyes, and Chanyeol took care of cleaning them.

"You're an idiot" Minseok told him "But you are my idiot, of course I want to be your boyfriend"

Chanyeol felt happiness explode inside him, Minseok had agreed, they were a couple, his dream had finally come true, so he launched himself again and kissed Minseok. Minseok's lips felt like pure glory, and Chanyeol believed that he would never be able to tire of them. He slid his tongue over Minseok's inner lip and requested access to his mouth, the older one immediately granted it and Chanyeol discovered a new world to explore. When his tongues collided, Chanyeol felt a very strong pleasant electric current run through him. Minseok was the one, and Minseok was his just as much as Chanyeol was Minseok's.

Air became necessary very soon, and the two of them stared into each other's eyes for a few long minutes, then they both began to laugh, resting their foreheads on each other's.

"You know, I think I also had a crush when I saw you" Minseok told him "You were so adorable at the door with your great height and your scared face ... But I'm very slow, and I confused what I felt, forgive me"

"I never thought I had a chance with you, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo told me that I could, that you liked me back, even Suho, but I didn't want to believe it" Chanyeol said "I was afraid that you would reject me"

"It will seem so much to you, but the same thing happened to me, although later than you, because I'm an idiot, Suho told me thousands of times that everything would be fine. And still, I dressed like a bastard, to check it when you came back from vacation "

"You did it on purpose?" Chanyeol asked him taking his hand in his

"Yes, Suho suggested it to me" Minseok confessed "I didn't think I was going to stun you so much, you ran away from me when you came in, and you spent half the movie looking at me"

"I couldn't help it" Chanyeol apologized "you are irresistible"

Chanyeol pecked his lips and hugged him. Afterwards, he felt his cell phone vibrate in his ass, but ignored it, so Minseok's cell phone was the one that started ringing.

Minseok looked at the screen and sighed

"Jongdae has fallen down the stairs and has broken his leg" he informed Chanyeol "They want us to go to the hospital to pick him up, they have already had his leg in a cast"

"Right after tests" Chanyeol said jokingly "He's a party pooper though"

"Did you do something that Baek or Jun suggested? To seduce me" Minseok asked on the way to the car

"They told me to be myself" Said Chanyeol "Although Baekhyun suggested that I stare at you until you jump into my arms and kiss me"

"Sounds typical of him, and you certainly did, although I didn't kiss you" Xiumin said "But that may change. Has anyone else suggested something to you?"

"Sehun's date today, although I didn't follow the plan of any of them, I made my own" Chanyeol commented "Kyungsoo recommended that I jump on you, tell you I love you, and fuck you"

"That can also be done in the future" Minseok told him and winked before getting into the car.

It took Chanyeol a few seconds to react, but he quickly smiled and got into the car to kiss him, now his boyfriend, again. None of them minded keeping Jongdae waiting at the hospital for an extra half hour. They had to make up for lost time.


	8. 8

Chanyeol and Minseok did not have to get used to their new life as a couple, before they acted as such, the biggest difference was the moments in which they became more mellow, either in their room or out with others. Chanyeol had to put up with Baekhyun complaining that they were too honeyed, in return for Chanyeol having done the same to him earlier. But still, no one in the group of friends seemed surprised when they announced that they were together. Everyone was happy and congratulated them.

As for the classes Chanyeol and Minseok had managed to work together on the composition elective. Minseok had to act as a mentor in the creation of a song with Chanyeol, the idea seemed perfect, but the bad thing was that the two had to sing in the final demo. 

Minseok was not very excited about this, but he was professional, and throughout his career he had had to do it multiple times, and he also considered that Chanyeol deserved to hear him sing. It was not something that Minseok was comfortable with, he had always considered that his voice was not up to par, but Suho had also made him understand that having Jongdae as a point of comparison no one would be good enough. The project was to be delivered at the end of the course, so they took it easy and prepared it little by little. Unlike other groups, they lived together and were a couple, which gave them much more time to think about the project.

Personally, neither of them were in a rush to move forward with the relationship. The two of them lusted after each other, as they had seen before they started dating, but neither of them seemed to want to rush things. Baekhyun repeatedly joked about it, but never questioned them, Kyungsoo also made the occasional obscene comment to Chanyeol about it, but always from the trust that existed between them. Sehun for the part of him always sighed when others brought up the subject, and he told Sehun once that he personally preferred that such things be kept for privacy.

Even though they took their time, friction occurred, and more since they had decided to put their beds together and sleep together. On more than one occasion one of them had woken up with an erection, and, although the first times it was more embarrassing and awkward, they began to help each other with it.

Minseok for his part actually felt like he couldn't get his hands off Chanyeol. Before dating, he had already seen him on more than one occasion without a shirt or pants, but now that they were together he had been able to notice every detail of Chanyeol's skin. Chanyeol might not be the most muscular man on campus, Kai was much more muscular, as was Lay, but his body was toned and Minseok discovered that he had a fondness for touching his boyfriend's loose abs. Also, after the first time he helped Chanyeol with his morning boner, he discovered that the way Chanyeol moaned his name was addictive.

Minseok also loved Chanyeol's ears, he had discovered that if he licked or bit them he could get Chanyeol to make the most delicious sounds on the planet. And on the other hand, although Chanyeol's legs were crooked, Minseok loved to outline them with his hands and tease Chanyeol.

The older one felt like a complete pervert, but since it wasn't something one-sided, because Chanyeol wasn't holy either, he decided to be more direct with his wishes.

That is why they were in the situation they were. Chanyeol sat on the bed, and Minseok sat on top of him nibbling on his earlobe. One of Minseok's hands had managed to unbutton Chanyeol's shirt and was outlining the youngest's abs, alternating his caresses with light touches on his nipples as well. Chanyeol sighed with pleasure and that only motivated Minseok more, who felt powerful being able to make Chanyeol tremble at his caresses.

"Minseok" Chanyeol whispered and a chill ran through Minseok, he loved how his name sounded pronounced by Chanyeol "Please ..."

All the blood in Minseok's body was running south, and from the bulge he felt against his leg, it was also the case with Chanyeol. Minseok couldn't resist and after hesitating for a few seconds biting his lip, he went down Chanyeol's neck towards his nipples leaving a path of kisses. He was going to take care of his boyfriend's little problem, and he wanted to make him feel loved. When he was level with his chest, he wet two of his fingers with saliva and directed them to one of the nipples. Chanyeol moaned softly immediately, and Minseok took the other between his teeth carefully, sucking on it shortly after causing the younger's breathing to become erratic.

Minseok, after playing for a while, continued his way through Chanyeol's stomach, tickling him a few times with the kisses he gave him, and ended up stopping in front of the bulge in the younger man's pants. Minseok was loving the idea of giving Chanyeol pleasure, he felt more and more excited seeing the desire in Chanyeol's eyes.He released the button on Chanyeol's jeans and kissed his waist, as he lowered them, with the help of the youngest raising his hips to facilitate the process. Minseok then separated for a few seconds to look at the scene that he had in front of him, he loved it. Chanyeol was flushed, and had kiss marks from his ear to his waist. Minseok could also see a wet mark on the underwear and brought his mouth closer to that area, sucking it lightly and pulling a moan from Chanyeol's mouth.

"Hyung please ..." Begged the younger one "Stop playing games"

Minseok smirked but did as he was asked, pulling his underwear down and removing everything for easy access. Then he came back and took Chanyeol's cock with one of his hands, it felt warm in his hand, and Minseok licked his lips at the idea that had occurred to him. So far they had only masturbated each other, but Minseok was dying to try Chanyeol.

Minseok leaned down and placed a kiss on the tip of Chanyeol's member, and then gave a brief lick to the head, making the younger man gasp for air.

Minseok then put his head in his mouth and licked his head as much as he could with his tongue, then put Chanyeol's member as far as possible in his mouth. Chanyeol wasn't small, and Minseok wasn't able to cover everything at first. Neither of them were new to this, and Minseok was proud to know how to do some things with his mouth, and he was going to show it.

He took the member out of his mouth and licked the sides to the base and then back to the tip, masturbating it with his hand at the same time.

Chanyeol was already starting to moan louder and louder and Minseok couldn't resist rising for a moment and kissing his partner's lips.

It was a hungry and demanding kiss, Chanyeol biting Minseok's lips and savoring every corner of his partner's mouth, never getting tired of it. It was Minseok who ended up pulling away from him and giving him a brief peak before going back down. This time he braced himself for a second and shoved Chanyeol's entire cock into his mouth. The younger's hands immediately tangled in his hair, pushing him lower until Minseok's nose touched Chanyeol's belly. Chanyeol moaned loudly at his partner's name, and Minseok suppressed the gag that caused him to have Chanyeol's member so deep in his mouth. When he pulled it out, he took a few deep breaths, and again licked the tip hard, paying particular attention to the small hole in it.

Chanyeol kept moaning and Minseok took with one of his hands what did not fit from Chanyeol's cock into his mouth. His other hand went to Chanyeol's balls, and he played with them while he gave him a blowjob, with the rhythm set by Chanyeol's hands in his hair. Minseok took Chanyeol's member out of his mouth again to breathe, masturbating it with his hand meanwhile, and buried his face between his boyfriend's legs smelling the incredible smell of arousal from his partner.

Then he put one of Chanyeol's balls in his mouth, sucking lightly and tearing a bit of the sanity of Chanyeol who no longer contained himself in his moans at all. Minseok continued with his work, returning his attention to the pink tip that stood erect before him.

Chanyeol from the other side felt himself melt, his orgasm was fast approaching, and he was unable to open his eyes from all the pleasure he felt, throwing his head back and his eyes rolling each time Minseok focused more on the tip. Chanyeol had to admit that Minseok's mouth was heaven, no one in his life had ever given him such a good blowjob, and honestly, he wanted more.

Neither of them had considered that the situation would go any further, but Chanyeol wanted to be one with Minseok. And he was sure the older one felt that way too, even if it was just because of the tent in his pants.

Minseok suddenly took a gentle bite of the tip, accompanied by one of those times when Minseok shoved his cock down his throat, taking Chanyeol over the edge. The youngest tried to warn him of his impending orgasm, but he was only able to moan Minseok's name and ask for more.

Chanyeol in the end couldn't take it anymore, and screaming Minseok's name came into his mouth. Instead of spitting it out, the older one swallowed it and another wave of excitement went through Chanyeol making his member pulse.

Chanyeol took Minseok and brought him closer to kiss him, he didn't care that Minseok had had his mouth on his cock, and that he had swallowed his semen, otherwise, it turned him on even more and even though he felt too sensitive, he wanted to go further, he wanted to go till the end.

"God Minseok, it was incredible" He told him when he separated from him

"I'm glad you liked it" Minseok replied proudly

"It has been the best blowjob of my life" Chanyeol told him "But now it's your turn, and sincerely, I want you to be inside me when you come"

Chanyeol watched as Minseok swallowed hard. And he was looking at him uncertainly.

"Are you sure of this?" The oldest asked him "You don't have to, I can take care of myself if necessary, you must be tired"

"It's Friday, and I can rest as long as I want tomorrow" Chanyeol said seriously "Right now what I want is for you to fuck me until I forget my name, and come inside me"

Minseok then kissed him tenderly and filled his face with kisses.

"You know I love you right?"

"I love you too, hyung"

Minseok then took a bottle of lube and a condom out of the bedside drawer. The two had been tested for STDs in the campaign run by the university and knew they were clean. But that wasn’t the reason, it was easier with a condom, especially since Chanyeol had previously told him that it had been a long time since the last time he had had sex, and he did not want to hurt him.

Minseok wanted to make Chanyeol undo in his arms, fill him with pleasure, and listen again to those irresistible moans that escaped from Chanyeol's lips.

Minseok smeared three of his fingers in the lube as he kissed Chanyeol's lips again. After it, he lowered his hand to Chanyeol's entrance , still kissing him and circled his rim with his fingers, making Chanyeol shiver from the difference in temperature.

Minseok waited for Chanyeol to relax a bit and slowly introduced the first of his fingers. Chanyeol was tight, it was easy to know that he hadn't been with anyone recently, at least not in that way. 

Minseok put his finger in and out a couple of times hearing Chanyeol gasp in his ear, and then inserted a second finger. Chanyeol this time hissed from the slight pain and Minseok stopped for a few seconds and began to kiss and bite his nipples to distract him from the annoying sensation.

This time Minseok separated from Chanyeol's body and lowered his gaze to where his fingers disappeared, it was a most exciting scene. His member throbbed even inside his pants, since he was still fully clothed. Minseok lowered his lips to his boyfriend's newly awakened cock and kissed and licked it, relaxing Chanyeol so he could begin to move his fingers inside him.

Minseok was opening and closing them inside the narrow entrance, turning them, taking them out and putting them in, he wanted to make sure that Chanyeol was properly stretched out.

Minseok stopped sucking on Chanyeol's cock when he started hearing the younger man moan louder. He then sped up the rhythm of his fingers, and he twisted and moved looking for an exact point inside Chanyeol. The latter, with a slightly deeper movement of his boyfriend's fingers, called out Minseok's name, arching his back and Minseok knew that he had found his prostate.

Minseok kept hitting Chanyeol's prostate a few more times with his fingers and then added a third, Chanyeol again complaining a bit about the pain. But this time Minseok quickly jerked him off and aimed again at his prostate to make the pleasure take the pain away.

With his three fingers, Minseok continued to stretch the entrance, to make sure he didn't hurt Chanyeol, and at the same time enjoying seeing Chanyeol moan his name louder and squirm with pleasure. At that moment Minseok wondered if he would be able to make Chanyeol come untouched.

Chanyeol was almost crying with pleasure and began to beg Xiumin to stop torturing him.

"hyung, hyung ..." Chanyeol moaned "Please stop torturing me, I need you, I need you inside me ... hyung, please fill me up"

Minseok groaned and pulled all three fingers from inside Chanyeol, watching as Chanyeol's entrance closed around nothing, asking to be filled. Minseok undressed in record time and put the condom on, smearing his cock with extra lube to make sure. He then approached Chanyeol and aligned his member with his entrance, and before entering he approached Chanyeol's lips and kissed him again.

Upon entering, Minseok automatically felt himself in the sky, Chanyeol's walls encircling and squeezing him, causing him to moan and hiss. He got in slowly, and carefully, until he couldn't go any further, his balls were touching Chanyeol's buttocks.

He stopped there when he saw Chanyeol's pained expression, and waited a few minutes, jerking off his boyfriend to get him to relax. Despite feeling like heaven, Minseok restrained the urge to move until the pain subsided.

Chanyeol was the one who marked when to start, tentatively moving his hips.Then Minseok began to move too, placing his hands on Chanyeol's legs to push himself better, Chanyeol's moans began to be of pleasure quickly, and Minseok accompanied him with his own. Chanyeol asked him for more between moans and Minseok did not want to deny him, so he accelerated the pace, the older one watched as Chanyeol was flushed with his mouth open and his eyes half closed with pleasure. He was looking for a place to hold on to channel the pleasurable sensations, and at times he would bite his fingers or grab the covers under him.

Minseok picked up the pace and changed the angle to go deeper, causing Chanyeol to moan his name and arch his back, Minseok also moaned because Chanyeol had tightened his entrance around his member. The two of them felt quite close from all the foreplay and didn't think they would be able to last much longer, even so, Minseok changed their position and Chanyeol decided to ride Minseok. In that position, Minseok was able to see his member disappear between Chanyeol's buttocks, who jumped, impaling himself, lost between sensations of pleasure.

When Chanyeol began to move more erratically Minseok began to move from underneath penetrating him even faster, and Chanyeol threw his head back because of the strong waves of pleasure that invaded him. 

They both knew orgasm was close and Minseok wanted to see Chanyeol undo on it. The youngest, in a very precise lunge that hit his prostate, came suddenly and fell backward in orgasm. Minseok followed him and got on his knees to continue penetrating him and lengthening his orgasm, searching for his own. Minseok sped up even more, causing a couple of tears to leak out of Chanyeol's eyes from the hypersensitivity until Minseok came strong inside him.

Minseok fell on Chanyeol, without even leaving his interior, and hugged him, Chanyeol hugged him back and they stayed for a few minutes, one lying on the other breathing in sync.

“This… has been great” Chanyeol said after gaining back his breath “I’m completely on for another round, but...maybe tomorrow”

Minseok laughed hearing Chanyeol's words and kissed his chin. 

“I loved it too” Minseok said “And yeah, maybe tomorrow, I would also love to have you filling me up too”

“That’s an incredible idea” Chanyeol replied laughing softly “I’ll be too sore tomorrow, you’ll have to take care of me”

“I will gladly do that Yeollie” Minseok said and smirked “I’ll take care of you in any way you need me to”

“Same from me” Chanyeol added “But first, we should take a shower, but I don’t want to move, i’m too comfy”

“So do I, but you’re right, we must,” Minseok said and got up, taking off the condom and throwing it away.

They took a long shower together, washing each other’s back and joking. The experience was incredible for them, and made them feel even more united. Still both of them feared the reactions tomorrow if any of them noticed Chanyeol’s limping, after all, Baekhyun had been dying to know if they fucked since the first day they dated. The next day, they decided to stay in the room after a failed try of Chanyeol walking without limping, and instead Minseok received a blowjob as a payback from the day before. The older one thought that Chanyeol lacked a bit of technique but he was going to provide Chanyeol with enough practice to make him a perfect sucker.

None of them had planned what to do next, apart from university, but they were sure they still had tons of time before having to worry about those things, after all, it was at least a year before Minseok finished. But Chanyeol still made a wishlist with sexual things he wanted to try with Minseok, they both were very shy outwards but it couldn’t say the same for their private time. Chanyeol wanted Minseok to make him a striptease, to dress in a sexy custom, to dance for him Artificial Love again, to give, or receive, a blowjob in the public bathrooms, to try different positions, to fill Minseok up and get filled too,...

\---

The day Minseok graduated started with a sweet kiss from Chanyeol. That day marked the end of a long period in Minseok’s life, and the start of a new one. After thinking about it a lot and sending out many resumes, Minseok had decided to stay in the city, and they both had savedand had managed to buy a small apartment for both of them. Chanyeol was moving in with him, even though he still had another two years of college left. Lay had been recruited as a choreographer for a very famous company and Junmyeon had opened a small cafe near the campus while he was working on various projects that he had. Minseok for his part had signed several contracts, one of them with the same label that Lay worked for in which he would compose songs for idol groups.The relationship between Xiumin and Chanyeol had only grown stronger as time went by, and their friends had discovered their most perverted sides on several occasions.

So when Minseok's name was called to come up to the podium to collect his diploma, Chanyeol stood up proudly and yelled, hissed and clapped for his boyfriend.They knew that the new stage they were going to begin was not going to be easy, but the two also knew that as long as they were together, they could handle everything. 


End file.
